Love Wishes
by Jee Jung
Summary: Tak percayanya lagi Hakyeon terhadap suaminya Jung Taekwoon membuatnya bertemu dengan seorang perawat yang berjuang demi membahagiakannya. Akankah Taekwoon dapat mempertahankan Hakyeon disisinya, atau akankah pernikahan mereka hancur. LeoN, Navi VIXX. Chapter 5 UP !
1. Chapter 1

**Love Wishes**

 **LeoN**

 **Navi**

 **Hakyeon, Taekwoon**

 **Wonshik, Jaehwan**

 **Hyuk, Hongbin**

 **VIXX**

 **M**

 **Yaoi/BL**

 **Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Minggir ! Beri jalan !" Empat orang perawat berseragam putih berlari tergesa - gesa dengan pasien pria yang tengah tertidur di kasur troll. Salah satu perawat berusaha meletakan bantuan pernafasan pada pasien yang terus terengah - rengah. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat, namun mulutnya terus terbuka seperti mencari pasokan udara. Dadanya bergerak naik turun tak terkendali. Para perawat berusaha bergegas secepat mungkin untuk menyelamatkan sang pasien. Bahkan mereka tidak segan meneriaki para penjenguk maupun pasien lain yang berada disana. Mereka menuju kesebuah lift, yang mana lift tersebut kebetulan terbuka bersama seorang perawat pria yang hendak masuk.

"Perawat Kim, minggir !" Teriak salah seorang perawat yang sepertinya memiliki jabatan lebih tinggi.

Perawat Kim tersebut segera merepat ketepi lift, membiarkan kepala perawat beserta kru dan pasien itu masuk kedalam lift.

"Ada apa ? Kenapa dibawa naik ?" Tanya perawat Kim terkejut saat melihat kondisi pasien. "Dibawah ada ruang UGD kan Seonbae-nim"

"Ini pasien VVIP" Kepala Perawat dengan name tag Park Seojin terus menatap cemas angka lantai yang berjalan sangat lama.

"Lihatlah, dia sudah sekarat, nyawanya lebih penting Seonbae-nim !"

"Ya bocah ! Kau ini tau apa ! Kau ini hanya magang, kau tidak tau siapa dia.. Dia.."

"Perawat Park, liftnya terbuka" Seorang perawat yang memegang alat bantu pernafasan tersebut mengingatkan perawat Park yang masih sibuk memarahi Perawat Kim. Dia segera mendorong kasur troll pasien. Dan bergegas meninggalkan Perawat Kim yang masih mengamati mereka hingga hilang dibalik pintu UGD.

"Ya, Wonshik Hyung !" Seorang pria dengan seragam putihnya menepuk pelan punggung Perawat Kim, yang memiliki nama lengkap Kim Wonshik. "Kenapa diam disini?"

"Eoh, Hongbin-ah. Sedang apa disini ?"

"Ini" Hongbin menunjukan lembaran kertas pada Wonshik. "Mengambil biaya Administrasi. Pasien VIP sangat manja, kau tau" Hongbin memasukan lembaran itu kesaku dalamnya. Seseorang bernama lengkap Lee Hongbin ini adalah pekerja bagian staff Keuangan Rumah Sakit Starlight Seoul. Dia teman satu sekolah Wonshik, dan Kim Wonshik kini bekerja sebagai perawat magang di Rumah Sakit Hongbin bekerja pula.

"Eeh, kau tau pasien itu ? Yang baru saja dibawa masuk" Tanya Wonshik menunjuk pada ruangan UGD.

"Yang tadi itu? Kau belum tau ? Dia pasien tetap disini, pasien VVIP, sering sekali datang kesini"

"Sakit parah kah ?"

"Hmm,, aku kurang tau, bukan aku juga yang mengurus biaya nya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Jung Hakyeon, kabarnya sih dia Istri pemilik Rumah Sakit ini."

"Istri ?! Dia kan.."

"Sstttt !" Hongbin dengan cepat membungkam mulut Wonshik. "Tidak usah terkejut seperti itu. Kau tidak melihatnya dari dekat, dia pria yang sangat cantik, kulitnya hitam namun sangat menggoda. Sungguh, siapapun yang mendapat pekerjaan merawatnya akan sangat beruntung"

"Eits ! Jangan bilang kau menyukainya ?! Kau tidak waras"

"Ya ! Ya ! Kau belum tau saja, dia sudah seperti primadona disini, kau saja yang belum lihat. Aku bahkan berdoa agar dia sering datang kemari"

"Ckckckck,, Dunia sudah kiamat" Wonshik berjalan melewati Hongbin yang masih asik dengan fantasinya. Meninggalkan sahabatnya menuju kekamar pasien yang akan dia urus. Meninggalkan kamar UGD yang masih menyala.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonshik berjalan lelah dengan seragam yang menggelantung indah di bahunya. Dia berjalan menuju ruang istirahatnya, dimana dia disana tidur bersama keempat perawat magang lainya.

Wonshik membanting tubuhnya tertidur di kasur, membiarkan semua rasa lelahnya menghilang perlahan dengan kasur empuk yang sangat nyama. Namun sayangnya ponselnya berdering tanpa ijin, sedikit kesal Wonshik pun akhirnya menerima panggilan dari teman magangnya.

 **"Hyung, kau dimana ?"**

"Kamar, kenapa ?"

 **"Tolong bantu aku, kali ini saja"**

"Apa lagi ?! Kau ingin ijin lagi ?! tidak akan aku bantu"

 **"Kumohon Hyung, Eomma ku sakit, aku harus kembali ke Jeju"**

"Hah ?! Jeju. Ya ! Itu jauh brengsek ! Bagaimana dengan magangmu ?!"

 **"Maka itu aku hari ini minta berhenti, dan mengulang tahun depan."**

"Terus ?! Kalau sudah berhenti kenapa meneleponku ?!"

 **"Nah itu masalahnya, mereka tidak memberiku ijin jika tidak ada yang menggantikan tugasku. Aku minta tolong Hyung, kau ambil tugasku ya"**

"Ya ! Tugasku sudah banyak !"

 **"Hyung, ini pasien VVIP, kau akan diberi gaji tambah, kau tidak tau. Jika eomma ku tidak sakit, aku tidak akan menolak hadiah seperti ini"**

"VVIP ? Bonus. Kamar nomer berapa ?" tanya Wonshik dengan senyum merekahnya.

 **"Aku akan kirim datanya lewat email"**

"Hmm" Wonshik mematikan panggilan temannya itu, menatap lekat ponselnya menunggu email masuk dari temannya. Dan tidak berselang lama, sebuah pesan masuk.

Wonshik membaca data pasien tersebut, dahinya berkerut dengan matanya yang sedikit membulat. "Asma akut, Cha Hakyeon ?" Wonshik menutup datanya, dia mengambil seragam prakteknya dan terdiam sejenak. "Hakyeon ? Jung Hakyeon ?" Sejenak berfikir, Wonshik langsung berlari, bergegas menuju kamar pasien bernama Cha Hakyeon tersebut. Wonshik pun tidak mengerti mengapa langkahnya begitu ringan menuju tempat pasien ini. Begitu inginnya dia bertemu dengan Pria yang kabarnya sudah menjadi istri pria lain. Bukankah itu aneh.

Wonshik keluar dari dalam lift dan menuju kamar VVIP 001, dengan mana Jung tersebut. Dengan perlahan Wonshik mengetuk pintu, dan masuk kedalam. Disana dia melihat seorang pria dengan baju rawatnya tengah tertidur pulas dengan infus yang menancap di pergelangan tangannya. Wonshik masuk kedalam, mendekati Hakyeon.

Dia sedikit terkejut melihat Hakyeon yang tertidur didepannya. Seorang pria dengan rambut yang menutupi dahinya itu, kedua matanya yang tertutup rapat dan bibir lembut kemerahanya yang terbungkam. Dia seperti melihat sesosok malaikat yang terdampar kedunia. Benar ucapan Hongbin, Wonshik akan terpesona melihat keindahan Seorang Cha Hakyeon, bisa dibilang dia juga tidak waras sekarang. Dia juga terpesona dengan seorang pria, pria yang benar - benar sangat cantik.

Wonshik menarik kursi dan duduk dengan terus memandangi Hakyeon yang tertidur. "Apa yang menyakitimu ?" Wonshik menggeser poni Hakyeon yang menutupi alisnya. "Bagaimana kau biasa menjadi pasien tetap disini ?"

Kedua mata Hakyeon bergerak, bibir merah itu terbuka, menguap. Wonshik terkejut dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Dia menatap Hakyeon yang kini tengah mengusap matanya begitu lucu.

"Kau...sudah sadar ?" Wonshik dengan segera membantu Hakyeon berdiri dari tidurnya. Hakyeon hanya menatap polos Wonshik.

"Kau perawat baru ya ? Aku belum pernah melihatmu disini ?" Hakyeon sedikit memiringkan kepalanya saat bertanya pada Wonshik.

Melihat sikap ramah Hakyeon membuat Wonshik menggulum senyumnya, dia pikir tadinya, Hakyeon mungkin akan seangkuh pasien VIP lainya. "Perawat Magang. Kim Wonshik" Wonshik mengulurkan tanganya.

Hakyeon tersenyum ramah dengan kedua matanya yang mengantup indah. "Cha Hakyeon, pasien abadi disini" Kikih Hakyeon seraya membalas uluran tangan Wonshik.

"Dimana suamimu ?" Tanya Wonshik begitu saja, dia menyadari kesalahan dari pertanyaannya. Karena raut wajah Hakyeon berubah menjadi sendu. "Maaf, aku terlalu lancang bertanya seperti itu."

"Dia sedang sibuk. Dia akan datang"

Wonshik terdiam mendengar jawaban Hakyeon, dia seperti mengerti rasa kesepian Hakyeon. Seharusnya disaat Istrinya sakit, Pria itu langsung datang kemari. Mungkin ini lah kenapa banyak orang tidak suka dengan orang kaya, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. "Kau ingin makan sesuatu ?"

Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Duduk saja disini, temani aku mengobrol"

Wonshik tersenyum, dia langsung duduk kembali dan menatap lekat Hakyeon. "Benar yah"

"Hmmm ?"

"Kau memang cantik"

Kedua mata Hakyeon membulat dengan semu merah di kedua pipinya.

Wonshik terkekeh melihat wajah merona Hakyeon. "Hanya aku yang tidak kenal kau disini. Tidak salah jika kita saling mengenal bukan ?"

Bibir Hakyeon mengerucut lucu. "Kau orang tidak tau malu. Dasar penggoda"

Wonshik tertawa renyah, dia menarik selimut, menutupi tubuh Hakyeon agar lebih hangat. "Aku Kim Wonshik, mahasiswa jurusan Keperawatan, baru 3 bulan magang disini"

"Kau lebih muda dari ku"

"Oh ya ? Berapa umurmu ?"

"Aku 28, dan aku sudah menikah" Hakyeon menunjukan cincin yang menempel indah di jari manisnya.

"Semua orang disini juga tau itu nona manis"

"Ya ! Tidak sopan !"

Wonshik kembali tertawa, dia rasa hobbi nya kini bertambah. Menggoda seorang Cha Hakyeon sangat menyenangkan. "Sudah berapa lama kau di Rumah Sakit ini ? Kau bilang tadi, kau pasien abadi, apa maksudnya itu ?"

"Aku sudah 12 tahun disini, sejak aku tau kalau ada Asma di tubuhku. Mereka bilang tidak bisa disembuhkan, aku tidak akan mati jika aku segera ditangani, atau meminum obat dengan rutin"

"Cukup lama juga" Wonshik berfikir, "Asma itu bisa sembuh"

Hakyeon menatap Wonshik yang kini tengah menatapnya. "Bagaimana ?"

"Kau percaya padaku tidak ?"

Hakyeon kembali mengepoutkan bibirnya. "Tentu tidak, kau orang memalukan"

Wonshik kembali tertawa, dia berdiri dari duduknya, mendekati wajah Hakyeon begitu dekat. "Kita akan memulainya besok"

Wajah Hakyeon kembali bersemu merah, dia sedikit menarik wajahnya agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Wonshik.

"Istirahatlah, besok aku akan mengajarimu" Wonshik mengusap lembut kepala Hakyeon dan berbalik hendak meninggalkan ruangan Hakyeon. "Sampai besok, Nona Manis~" ucap Wonshik dengan wink spesialnya.

Hakyeon masih terdiam dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Dia segera kembali keposisi tidur, menarik selimut, menutupi wajahnya yang merona memerah semakin panas.

"Apa - apaan dia itu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonshik berjalan dengan langkah riangnya menuju kamar Hakyeon. Seperti janjinya kemarin, Wonshik akan menyembuhkan penyakit asma Hakyeon. Terlebih lagi matahari pagi sangat baik untuk kulitnya. Wonshik mengetuk pintu perlahan, dia membukanya dan mendapati Hakyeon yang tengah duduk bersandar seraya membaca majalahnya.

"Selamat pagi nona manis" Wonshik meletakan alat medis pada meja dan berdiri didepan Hakyeon. Hakyeon hanya memberikan senyum manisnya. "Aku akan memeriksamu terlebih dahulu" Wonshik mengecek selang infus, dan menyuntikan sesuatu didalamnya. "Kau sudah mandi ?"

"Aku tidak bisa berjalan" Hakyeon mengangkat kakinya yang di gips. "Aku terjatuh di tangga saat asmaku kambuh"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak akan mandi ?"

Hakyeon hanya menyengir lucu pada Wonshik, dan membuat perawat magang itu mendengus.

"Kau Cantik tapi jorok"

"Ya ! Kau berani mengatai orang sakit !"

"Terserahlah" Wonshik membuka selimut Hakyeon dan meletakan tangannya pada punggung serta kaki Hakyeon.

"Ya ! Mau apa kau !"

"Membawamu ke kamar mandi !"

"Ya ! Aku tidak mau mandi !" Hakyeon memukul punggung Wonshik saat dirinya telah berada dipelukan perawat itu.

"Kau harus mandi nona"

"Aku akan berteriak jika kau tidak melepaskanku !"

Wonshik menarik tubuh Hakyeon agar dapat melihat wajah manis itu. "Aku melakukan ini karena aku peduli padamu" Hakyeon terdiam dengan wajah meronanya, dia bahkan memeluk leher Wonshik erat saat perawat itu mulai membawanya masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Wonshik meletakan Hakyeon kedalam bathtub perlahan, sepelan mungkin agar tidak menyakiti Hakyeon. Dia keluar kamar mandi dan kembali lagi dengan handuk dan baju rawat Hakyeon lainnya. Wonshik mendekati Hakyeon, berjongkok didepan Hakyeon dan menatap pria itu.

"Aku...bisa mandi sendiri" Hakyeon menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Lihat kakimu. Bagaimana kau bisa mengambil ini dan itu"

"Kau bisa meletakannya disini"

Namun, Wonshik malah menatap tajam Hakyeon yang terus menolak. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu, lagi pula kita sama - sama pria"

"Jangan lakukan apapun !"

Wonshik menganggukan kepalanya. Dia mulai membuka kancing baju rawat Hakyeon, membukanya perlahan hingga dia dapat melihat kulit tan mulus Hakyeon. Tangannya sempat berhenti saat semua kancing sudah terbuka. Tidak sesuai dengan bayanganya, dia pikir tubuh Hakyeon akan terlihat biasa saja, namun, dia begitu terpesona dengan warna tan Hakyeon. Dan begitu dia lepas baju atas Hakyeon sehingga melihatkan tubuh atas Hakyeon, dia kembali kagum. Pria mana yang memiliki tubuh seramping ini. Benar - benar indah.

"Jangan menatap tubuhku seperti itu" Hakyeon tersipu malu dengan rona diwajahnya.

"Aku...tidak yakin kau ini pria" Guman Wonshik yang terus menatapi tubuh Hakyeon. Dia beralih menatap kedua mata Hakyeon. "Kau sangat cantik, Hakyeon-ah" Wonshik merapatkan tubuhnya pada bathtub. Tangannya menyelusup ketengkuk leher Hakyeon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hakyeon berusaha mendorong tubuh Wonshik yang semakin mendekat padanya.

"Aku tau kau kesepian, dia tidak pernah memberikan perhatian padamu kan" Hidung Wonshik menciumi aroma khas rambut Hakyeon.

"Apa maksudmu ?!"

"Aku tau itu dari matamu" Wonshik menatap lekat kedua mata Hakyeon. "Kau sangat sedih ketika aku membicarakan suamimu. Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku bisa menjadi lebih baik darinya. Aku menyukaimu, Hyung"

Hakyeon tercekat, dia menatap tidak percaya Wonshik yang mengungkapkan semuanya begitu saja. "Aku...tidak ingin menghianatinya"

"Lalu bagaimana dengannya ? Apa dia selalu memikirkanmu ?"

Hakyeon tertunduk, hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Wonshik.

"Aku tau kau sangat mencintai orang itu" Wonshik menarik lembut dagu Hakyeon. "Kita bisa mencobanya perlahan, hingga kau bisa menerimaku"

Hakyeon terdiam, dia tidak tau harus mengucapkan apa. Dia bahkan tidak bisa memukul Wonshik yang sekarang semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Bahkan kedua tangan Hakyeon berpegangan pada dada Wonshik saat bibirnya mulai disapu lembut Wonshik. Matanya terus terbuka menatap kedua mata Wonshik yang tertutup rapat, dengan bibir yang terus meraup bibirnya perlahan, hingga dirasakanya sesuatu yang lunak masuk kedalam mulutnya dan mengikat lidahnya. Hakyeon semakin meremas erat baju Wonshik, otaknya tidak bisa merespon dengan baik kali ini. Dia menerima begitu saja ciuman seorang perawat magang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari.

Tangan Wonshik turun membelai lembut leher, dada hingga menuju perut Hakyeon. Dengan hisapan bibir, yang ikut turun menyapu leher Hakyeon kini. Mata Hakyeon masih berusaha terbuka, menatap Wonshik yang sibuk mengecup dan menghisap kulit lehernya. Dia menggigit bibirnya, menahan desah nikmat yang hampir lolos setiap Wonshik memberi service di leher jenjangnya. Dia menikmati perlakuan Wonshik padanya, tapi dia tidak bisa menerima ini semua, dia mencintai orang lain. Dia mencintai suaminya. Seseorang yang telah mengisi kehidupan Hakyeon bertahun - tahun ini.

"Wonshik-ah" Hakyeon mendorong pelan bahu Wonshik. Kepala Wonshik terangkat menatap lembut Hakyeon.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini"

Wonshik terlihat kecewa, namun dia kembali tersenyum seraya mengusap wajah Hakyeon yang terlihat cemas. "Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan memaksamu" Wonshik mendekatkan kepalanya pada wajah Hakyeon. "Aku bisa menunggu" Wonshik mengecup sayang kening Hakyeon, dan memeluk lelaki mungil itu erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eehh benarkah"

"Iya, aku lihat dia baru saja naik ke lantai atas"

"Aku bilang juga apa, dia pasti akan datang"

"Mungkin dia terlalu sibuk"

"Dia sangat mencintai orang itu"

Wonshik berjalan melewati beberapa perawat yang tengah bergosip ria. Dengan kening berkerut, dia merasa terganggu dengan gosip yang hari ini tengah beredar. Disaat jam makan siangpun telinganya harus mendengar berita yang tidak mengenakan hati.

"Wonshik Hyung" Hongbin melambaikan tangannya pada Wonshik. "Kemari"

Wonshik hanya menurut dan duduk di meja dimana Hongbin dan teman - temannya tengah berkumpul untuk makan siang.

"Eeh, apakah berita itu benar ?" Tanya Hongbin to the point pada Wonshik yang hanya terdiam menyantap makanannya. "Ku dengar kau sekarang yang merawat Cha itu, benarkah suaminya sudah datang ? Romantis sekali mereka"

Wonshik meletakan kasar sendok makannya. "Suami apa yang tega meninggalkan Istrinya untuk Bisnis ?!" Wonshik menatap sinis Hongbin.

"Ya ! Kenapa kau nyolot. Aku kan hanya bertanya"

"Jika kalian membicarakan orang itu lagi, akan ku potong lidahmu satu - satu" Wonshik mendorong tempat makannya dan berlalu pergi dari sana.

"Ada apa denganya ? Dasar aneh"

Pergi dari sana Wonshik memutuskan mengambil alat medis berjalan dengan langkah sebalnya menuju ke ruang rawat Hakyeon. Dengan wajah masam, dia harus menuju kesana sesuai dengan jadwal pemeriksaan rutin Hakyeon. Dan yang membuat dia sangat malas adalah, bertemu dengan seseorang itu. Seperti pagi tadi, pertemuan yang sangat memuakan.

 **"Pelan saja" Wonshik membantu Hakyeon berdiri. Kedua tangan Hakyeon bertumpu erat pada pundak Wonshik. "Apa masih sakit ?"**

 **"Agak membaik" Hakyeon tersenyum manis pada Wonshik yang tampak cemas dengan kaki Hakyeon yang belum kunjung sembuh.**

 **"Kau harus sering menggerakannya, agar otot kaki mu tidak kaku" Wonshik mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan memutar sebuah lagu dan meletakan ponselnya dimeja. "Kita mulai dari ini" Wonshik memeluk pinggang Hakyeon erat.**

 **Hakyeon tercekat mendapat pelukan erat Wonshik. Tubuhnya di bimbing perawat magang itu dengan sangat telaten, bergerak perlahan dengan irama mengikuti alunan lagu yang mengisi ruangan itu.**

 **Hakyeon sesekali merintih sakit pada kakinya, namun dia menikmati perlakuan lembut Wonshik padanya. Bahkan Hakyeon tidak malu lagi membalas pelukan Wonshik hingga berani meletakan kepalanya pada bahu Wonshik.**

 **"Kita harus sering seperti ini" ucap Wonshik dengan senyum evilnya.**

 **"Cari kesempatan Hah ?!"**

 **Wonshik mengusak gemas rambut belakang Hakyeon. "Aku sudah bilang, ini untuk otot kakimu"**

 **"Alasan" kikih Hakyeon seraya memukul pelan punggung Wonshik.**

 **GREEEKK**

 **Suara pintu terbuka, Wonshik yang tengah berhadapan dengan pintu masuk tersebut mendapati seorang lelaki dengan jas eleganya, dan rambut rapinya yang tengah berdiri dengan raut tidak mengenakan menatap Wonshik.**

 **Wonshik yang tidak mengerti siapa orang tersebut, masih dalam posisinya memeluk Hakyeon.**

 **"Yeon-ah" panggil lelaki tersebut dan berhasil membuat Hakyeon mendorong tubuh Wonshik dan berbalik cemas.**

 **Hakyeon terkejut melihat lelaki itu dan berusaha berjalan mendekati lelaki tersebut.**

 **"Woon-ah" Panggil Hakyeon senang namun dia hampir terjatuh karena kakinya yang masih belum benar - benar sembuh. Dengan sigap Wonshik menangkap Hakyeon dalam pelukannya. Namun, lelaki yang di panggil Woon itu segera menarik Hakyeonnya dan mendekap erat, menatap sinis Wonshik yang juga menatap tidak suka pada lelaki tersebut.**

 **"Won...Wonshik-ah, dia suamiku, Jung Taekwoon" Hakyeon berusaha mencairkan suasana yang mulai suram.**

 **"Oowh" Wonshik mengulurkan tangannya pada Taekwoon. "Saya Kim Wonshik, perawat magang yang sekarang mengurus Hakyeon"**

 **Kening Taekwoon berkerut tidak suka. "Kau memanggil Istriku Hakyeon" Taekwoon menarik kerah Wonshik marah. "Berani sekali kau Hah ?!"**

 **"Taekwoon-ie, tidak apa - apa. Aku yang memintanya" Hakyeon berusaha menurunkan tangan Taekwoon. Dia menatap suaminya lembut. "Kau pasti lelah kan ?" Hakyeon mengusap lembut wajah Taekwoon. "Kapan kau kembali ?"**

 **Taekwoon melirik sinis Wonshik yang terus menatap tidak suka padanya, sesekali dia mendapati wajah sendu Wonshik disaat Hakyeon memberikan perhatian padanya. Smirk Taekwoon pun terbesit indah di wajah tampanya.**

 **"Dini hari tadi" Taekwoon memeluk erat pinggang Hakyeon dan langsung memberikan ciuman basah tepat didepan Wonshik. Taekwoon bahkan menghisap bibir Hakyeon begitu nikmat dengan lidahnya yang sudah masuk kedalam mulut Istrinya tersebut.**

 **Wonshik mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka, terlebih lagi Hakyeon yang malah terlihat sangat menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Taekwoon daripada ciuman darinya malam lalu.**

 **Taekwoon melepas pagutannya dan mengusap lembut bibir Hakyeon yang basah akan salivanya. "Kalau tau seperti ini" Taekwoon melirik Wonshik dengan smirk nya. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" Taekwoon mendekap pundak Hakyeon, sengaja memperlihatkan kemesraan mereka pada Wonshik. "Kau, tidak perlu lagi datang kesini. Istriku, aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri"**

 **"Eoh, Woon-ie, kau kan harus bekerja"**

 **Taekwoon tersenyum lembut pada Hakyeon. "Aku bisa mengambil cuti hingga kau sembuh. Aku CEO nya, aku memiliki hak kuasa, sayang"**

 **Wonshik menatap Hakyeon yang tampak sangat bahagia mendengar jawaban dari Taekwoon. Dengan wajah masanya, Wonshik pamit pada Hakyeon dan pergi berlalu dari ruang kamar Hakyeon.**

Wonshik hanya mampu berdiri terdiam di depan pintu. Melalui kaca pintu itu, dia melihat betapa mesranya kedua orang didalam. Hakyeon bahkan tidak pernah memudarkan senyuman di wajahnya. Mungkin akan sulit baginya merebut hati Hakyeon agar berpaling padanya. Namun, dia tidak bisa terus melihat Hakyeon bersedih dan harus diperlakukan tidak baik oleh Taekwoon. Dia benar - benar tidak menyukai orang bernama Taekwoon itu, mungkin sekarang dia bisa menjadi orang yang sangat peduli pada Hakyeon, namun, siapa tau di luar, Taekwoon malah berkhianat. Pikiran Wonshik terus saja negatif terhadap Taekwoon.

Dengan kesabaran yang telah disiapkanya, Wonshik mengetuk pintu dan masuk kedalam. Taekwoon yang tengah menyuapi potongan apel pada Hakyeon langsung menoleh dan memasang raut tidak sukanya. Dia meletakan piring, dan memutar kursinya menghadap Wonshik.

"Mau apa kau ?"

"Memeriksa kondisi rutin Tuan Cha"

"Kemarilah Wonshik-ah. Aku kira kau tidak akan datang"

Taekwoon melirik tidak suka Hakyeon yang begitu hangat menyambut kedatangan Wonshik. Wonshik pun beranjak mendekati kasur Hakyeon, namun dengan sigap Taekwoon langsung berdiri menghalangi Wonshik.

"Permisi Tuan Jung. Anda tidak dengar, Tuan Cha memanggil saya" sindir Wonshik dengan senyum miringnya.

Kedua mata Taekwoon menajam. "Aku bisa memecatmu, kau tau"

"Taekwoon-ah" Hakyeon menggenggam tangan Taekwoon yang terkepal. "Jangan seperti itu, kau berlebihan Woon"

"Aku tidak menyukai orang ini" ucap Taekwoon to the point.

"Aku juga tidak menyukai orang seperti anda"

"Sialan kau !" Taekwoon menarik kerah seragam Wonshik dengan kasar hingga alat medis yang dibawa Wonshik berjatuhan kelantai. "Kau berani denganku ?!"

Wonshik membalas dengan senyum miringnya. Dia menarik tangan Taekwoon hingga terlepas dari kerahnya. "Saya tidak akan berani melawan ucapan Anda" Wonshik merapikan kembali seragamnya. "Namun" Dia berjalan mendekat pada Taekwoon dengan senyum sinisnya, mendekat hingga hanya mereka berdua yang dapat mendengar ucapannya. "Saya berani merebut hatinya"

"Brengsek kau !" Taekwoon kembali meremas kerah Wonshik. Kali ini dia benar - benar sangat marah, Wonshik sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Taekwoon-ah" Hakyeon berusaha mencegah tangan Taekwoon yang hendak memukul Wonshik.

Taekwoon melepas kerah Wonshik dan menekan tombol darurat disamping kasur Hakyeon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Woon-ie ?"

Taekwoon menekan berulang - ulang dengan tidak sabar hingga beberapa perawat masuk kedalam kamar Hakyeon.

"Ada apa Tuan Jung ? Apa terjadi sesuatu ?" Ucap kepala perawat Park dengan cemasnya.

"Dengar ! Aku tidak ingin melihat mukanya lagi disini !" Taekwoon menunjuk kasar tepat di muka Wonshik.

"Tapi,, Perawat Kim yang bertugas ..."

"Aku tidak peduli ! Jika dia masih mendekati Istri ku lagi ! Akan ku pecat kalian semua !"

Mereka terdiam ketakutan dan hanya mampu tertunduk. Tidak seperti Wonshik yang terus menatap tajam Taekwoon.

"Se..sebaiknya kalian pergi" Pinta Hakyeon lembut pada semua perawat yang hadir di kamarnya. "Woon-ie, tenanglah. Aku akan meminta perawat yang lain" Hakyeon menarik lengan Taekwoon dan memeluknya merajuk. "Sudah kalian pergilah" Bisik Hakyeon seraya memberikan tanda agar mereka pergi.

Para perawat pun segera pergi keluar, begitu pun Wonshik yang masih memasang raut masamnya. Terlebih lagi saat dia mendengar Hakyeon hendak mengganti perawatnya, dia tidak akan bisa bertemu denganya lagi.

"Taekwoon-ah, kau tidak boleh seperti itu"

Taekwoon menarik kursinya dan terduduk kembali. "Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan saat ada orang lain yang hendak mengambil Istriku ?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud ? Kau terlalu berlebihan Woon-ie"

Taekwoon menggenggam lembut tangan Hakyeon. "Aku melihat jelas di matanya" Tangannya menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuh Hakyeon. "Dia, menyukaimu Yeon". Taekwoon mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup lembut kening Istrinya. "Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu"

Hakyeon hanya mampu terdiam dengan senyum gentirnya. Menatap kedua mata suaminya yang terlihat begitu cemas dan takut.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bismillah update baru di bulan Ramadhan dengan genre M wkwkwk, bisa update cepet karena ini chapter pendek. Udah gitu aja,, jangan lupa review.**

 **Review ya ! ^^ #maksainimaksa**

 **N-nyeoooong~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Wishes**

 **LeoN**

 **Navi**

 **Hakyeon, Taekwoon**

 **Wonshik, Jaehwan**

 **Hyuk, Hongbin**

 **VIXX**

 **M**

 **Yaoi/BL**

 **Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Drrrrttt Drrrrttt

Hakyeon bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan mengambil ponsel di meja samping kasur. Dia menatap pesan Line yang baru saja masuk. Raut wajahnya berubah seketika saat dia melihat beberapa foto yang dikirim seseorang untuknya.

"Yeon-ie, kau sudah bangun?"

Dengan terkejutnya Hakyeon langsung mengunci ponselnya dan menyembunyikanya di bawah selimut. "Baru saja" Hakyeon mencoba tersenyum senatural mungkin. "Kau...darimana ?" tanyanya sendu pada Suaminya yang baru saja datang dari luar.

Taekwoon hanya tersenyum seraya menunjukan sekantong plastik penuh makanan dan langsung meletakanya di atas meja.

"Kau akan pergi ?" Tanya Hakyeon kembali saat Suaminya itu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Hmm, hanya sebentar" Jawab Taekwoon dari dalam.

"Harus sekarang ?"

Taekwoon keluar dari kamar mandi dengan setelan jas yang telah rapi di badannya. "Hanya sebentar Yeon" Taekwoon mendekat pada Hakyeon dan mengecup singkat Istrinya. "Aku akan segera kembali"

Hakyeon mengangguk pelan. Melihat Suaminya yang telah keluar kamar rawatnya, membuat Hakyeon berniat membuntuti suaminya itu. Hakyeon turun perlahan dari kasurnya. Dengan sedikit paksaan dia menahan sakit pada kakinya yang masih belum sembuh. Berjalan dengan pincang keluar kamar mengikuti sang suami yang berjalan di depannya lebih cepat.

Hakyeon sempat merintih sakit saat kakinya menyentuh lantai. Namun, dia tidak peduli, ada hal lain yang harus dia periksa, dia harus memastikan dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

Hakyeon mengintip Taekwoon yang sedang menunggu lift, begitu terbuka Taekwoon masuk kedalam dan Hakyeon segera berlari mendekati lift tersebut. Menunggu sejenak, hingga lift berhenti pada lantai 1, Hakyeon langsung masuk ke lift lain dan menuju lantai yang sama.

Begitu lift terbuka, Hakyeon keluar mencari suaminya yang entah sudah menghilang begitu cepat. Hakyeon mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

 **"Hyung"**

"Dimana mereka ?"

 **"Sekarang ada di tempat parkir. Mobil mereka akan keluar"**

Hakyeon segera berlari, menahan sakit dikakinya. Berlari secepat mungkin menuju luar rumah sakit. Dia tidak peduli beberapa pasang mata dan perawat yang berusaha mencegahnya. Dia hanya ingin memastikanya. Memastikan suaminya itu benar - benar tidak selingkuh.

Hakyeon mengatur nafasnya saat dirinya sudah berada di luar Rumah Sakit. Tidak berlangsung lama, sebuah mobil yang sangat Hakyeon kenali keluar dari tempat parkir, begitu melewati tepat di depan Hakyeon. Kedua matanya menatap nanar seseorang yang berada didalam mobil, Suaminya, duduk disana bersama seseorang yang sangat dia kenal, orang terdekatnya, sahabatnya sedang bersama Suaminya.

Hakyeon hanya mampu terdiam, masih menatap mobil itu hingga meninggalkan rumah sakit. Ponsel yang masih dalam mode memanggil itu dia letakan kembali di telinganya.

"Ikuti mereka" ucap Hakyeon sendu.

 **"Ne, Hyung"**

Hakyeon mematikan panggilannya, kedua matanya menangkap seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari tempat parkir dengan motor besarnya. Orang itu pergi kearah yang sama yang dilalui mobil Taekwoon.

"Hakyeon-ah"

"..."

"Cha Hakyeon !"

"..."

"Ya !"

Hakyeon tersentak saat tangannya tiba - tiba ditarik seseorang. Dengan sorot matanya yang nanar, dia menatap Wonshik yang juga menatapnya dengan nafas terengah.

"Aku memanggilmu berkali - kali hah hahh apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

Hakyeon terdiam, dia berusaha mengalihkan pandanganya dari Wonshik.

"Kenapa ? Ada masalah ?" Tanya Wonshik lembut saat dirinya menyadari ada sesuatu di wajah Hakyeon.

Hakyeon berusaha tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sedang berlatih"

"Hah ?"

"Kau bilang aku harus melatih otot kakiku kan" ucap Hakyeon gemetar, dia berusaha menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis. "Aku...sedang melakukanya"

Wonshik menatap Hakyeon lekat, seketika dia menghela nafasnya lelah. "Kemari" Dengan sekali tarikan lembut, Wonshik memeluk tubuh Hakyeon erat. "Aku tidak suka senyumanmu seperti ini. Jangan berlagak tegar kalau kau memang tidak bisa"

Hakyeon terdiam, namun Wonshik dapat merasakan kedua tangan Hakyeon yang meremas erat punggungnya.

"Jangan lukai dirimu hanya karenanya" Wonshik mengangkat tubuh Hakyeon dalam gendonganya. "Kau tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu"

Hakyeon memeluk erat leher Wonshik. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah menangis sesenggukan. Memeluk begitu erat hingga Wonshik dapat merasakan buliran air yang membasahi lehernya.

Wonshik membopong Hakyeon membawanya kembali ke atas. Dia tidak peduli beberapa orang yang memandang ke arah mereka, terlebih lagi suara tangis Hakyeon yang semakin terisak membuat beberapa orang menatapnya curiga. Dia tetap melanjutkan jalanya, menuju kelantai atas.

Sesampainya di kamar rawat Hakyeon. Wonshik mendudukan Hakyeon di kasur. Kedua mata Hakyeon terlihat sembab memerah. Hakyeon hanya terdiam menatap kedepan. Tatapanya terlihat begitu sayu dan sendu. Seperti tidak ada lagi semangat hidup didirinya.

Wonshik menutup pintu kamar, dan mengambil perban di dekat meja tempat tidur Hakyeon. Dia berlutut di depan Hakyeon hendak melepas gips Hakyeon yang sudah retak.

Tidak ada percakapan disana. Kedua nya saling terdiam dalam pikiranya masing - masing. Wonshik masih terus focus dengan perbanya yang mulai membalut luka pada kaki Hakyeon.

"Wonshik-ah"

"Hmmm"

Wonshik mendengar isakan Hakyeon kembali.

"Apa...dia seperti itu ?"

Wonshik berdiri, meletakan alat perban di meja, dan kembali menuju Hakyeon. Tangannya mengusap lembut air mata Hakyeon.

"Aku tidak tau" Dia berlutut, masih dengan tangannya menghapus air mata Hakyeon yang semakin mengalir deras.

Hakyeon kembali menangis terisak. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat, isakan yang benar - benar terdengar sangat menyakitkan. Hakyeon sangat sakit hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonshik berdiri menunggu perawat Park memeriksa kondisi Hakyeon. Posisinya sebagai perawat Hakyeon sekarang harus tergantikan Kepala Perawat Park atas permintaan Jung Taekwoon, seorang pria yang saat ini ingin sekali Wonshik hajar habis - habisan.

"Anda akan bisa pulang dua atau tiga hari ini"

"Secepat itukah?"

"Kondisi anda terlihat jauh lebih baik" Perawat Park tersenyum seraya menata alat medisnya. "Saya permisi" Perawat Park menunduk hormat dan keluar dari kamar Hakyeon.

Wonshik tersenyum dan menunduk kepada Perawat Park yang kini sudah pergi meninggalkan ruangan Hakyeon. Wonshik menutup pintu kamar dan mendekati Hakyeon yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Serius sekali" sindir Wonshik berusaha mengintip ponsel Hakyeon.

Hakyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya dan langsung menyembunyikan ponselnya.

"Selingkuhanmu ?"

"Ya!" Delik Hakyeon tajam dan membuat Wonshik tertawa girang.

"Aku bercanda" Wonshik mengusak lembut kepala Hakyeon. "Istirahatlah, aku akan kembali setelah kau tidur"

Hakyeon mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya. Dia mulai merebahkan tubuhnya menghadap pada Wonshik yang masih setia duduk di samping kasurnya.

Wonshik menyelimuti tubuh Hakyeon hingga dirasa sudah menghangati tubuh Hakyeon, mengelus lembut kepala Hakyeon hingga Hakyeon mampu menutup kedua matanya dan pergi kealam mimpi.

Dua jam Wonshik hanya terduduk disana mengamati Hakyeon yang tertidur. Jam menunjukan pukul 10 p.m seharusnya rumah sakit sudah tutup. Dia harus segera kembali.

Wonshik berdiri beranjak mematikan lampu kamar, dia mendekati kasur Hakyeon kembali, tersenyum lembut melihat betapa cantiknya Hakyeon ketika tidur dalam gelap. Bahkan kedua matanya yang tertutup tetap terlihat indah.

"Selamat malam, Hakyeon-ah" Wonshik mendekatkan kepalanya, menatap lekat bibir merah Hakyeon. Jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika dia menatap sepasang bibir itu. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Wonshik mencium lembut bibir Hakyeon, hanya menempel berharap tidak membangunkan sang pemilik bibir.

Namun, Wonshik tersentak ketika sebuah tangan menarik lehernya. Memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kedua mata Wonshik terbuka, menatap kedua mata yang tertutup dengan bibir yang tengah melumat bibirnya pelan.

Sejenak Wonshik tidak mengerti kenapa Hakyeon membalas ciumanya, namun dengan mata yang tertutup dan senyumnya, Wonshik langsung medorong tubuh Hakyeon terlentang. Wonshik merangkak naik keatas dengan bibirnya yang terus melumat bibir Hakyeon beringas. Menghisap bibir itu, mencumbunya, memasukan lidah lunaknya kedalam mulut Hakyeon dengan tangan yang melepas satu persatu baju rawat Hakyeon.

Wonshik melepas cumbuanya pada bibir Hakyeon, beranjak mencumbu telinga Hakyeon, dan leher jenjang itu. Menjilatnya dengan sensual, menghisap kuat hingga tanda kemerahan tergambar jelas dileher Hakyeon.

Hakyeon mengadah kepalanya keatas dengan mata yang tertutup rapat, merasakan desiran nikmat di seluruh tubuhnya.

Wonshik melepas bajunya dan membuangnya begitu saja, dan melepas baju Hakyeon. Menggenggam erat tangan Hakyeon, memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Wonshik seraya menciumi telinga Hakyeon.

Hakyeon membalas pelukan Wonshik, memeluk seseorang yang mungkin bisa membahagiakanya lebih dari pria itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taekwoon menuangkan beer untuk seseorang didepannya. Seorang wanita yang duduk didepan Taekwoon itu tampak tersenyum manis dengan kakinya yang terus membelai kaki jenjang Taekwoon. Membuat Taekwoon mampu mengukir smirknya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan malam ini?" wanita itu membelai tangan Taekwoon dengan ujung jarinya berniat menggoda. "Haruskah kau menginap ditempatku lagi malam ini"

"Aku tidak bisa, Istri ku ada di rumah sakit"

"Kau~~" Wanita itu menyentuh dasi Taekwoon dan bermain dengan itu. "Bisa pulang pagi - pagi sekali, setelah kita bermain sejenak"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa sabaran" Taekwoon tersenyum evil dan menggenggam tangan Wanita.

"Aku merindukanmu Woon~~~. Aku merindukan sentuhanmu itu"

Taekwoon terkikih geli seraya mengusap lembut wajah wanita itu.

Dimeja lain, tidak Taekwoon sadari ada seseorang yang tengah merekam kegiatan mereka di restoran tersebut. Pria yang masih berusia 20 tahunan itu berusaha menutupi dirinya agar tidak ketahuan Taekwoon, ditangan yang lain dia berusaha menelepon Hakyeon yang sampai saat ini panggilanya belum dijawab sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nggggghhh!"

Wonshik mengecup leher jenjang Hakyeon, perlahan hingga turun menuju dada dan menghisap nipple Hakyeon, bermain sejenak, menjilat serta menggigit nipple Hakyeon gemas hingga mengeras merah.

Tangan Hakyeon menarik kepala Wonshik agar mendekat padanya dan langsung meraup bibir Wonshik. Mereka kembali berciuman panas, saling menghisap satu sama lain. Tangan Wonshik pun berusaha mencari kegiatanya sendiri, dia mengelus dada Hakyeon, turun ke perut dan berhenti pada benda Hakyeon yang sudah terasa mengeras.

Wonshik menggenggam milik Hakyeon dan memijatnya perlahan. Menyentuh bagian pucuk benda Hakyeon, hingga membuat Hakyeoin menggeliat.

"Aaaaangghh,"

Wonshik tersenyum melihat rona diwajah Hakyeon. "Milikmu berkedut"

Hakyeon memukul dada Wonshik sebal. "Siapa suruh kau melakukan itu"

Wonshik tersenyum begitu lebar, dia langsung jatuh ditubuh Hakyeon dan memeluk erat kesayanganya itu. "Uuhhh imutnya" Wonshik mengecup gemas kepala Hakyeon.

Melihat perlakuan Wonshik padanya mebuat Hakyeon tersenyum tenang dan membalas pelukan Wonshik, meletakan kepalanya dengan sangat nyaman didada Wonshik. "Terimakasih, Shik-ie"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nnngghhh" Hakyeon menggeliat merasakan sinar yang menusuk matanya. Kedua matanya terbuka perlahan, kepalanya menoleh kesisi kanan dan kirinya. Dirinya langsung terbangun begitu tahu bahwa Wonshik telah menghilang. Dia langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon orang tersebut.

"Shik-ie, kau dimana ?"

 **"Selamat pagi sayang."**

"YA ! Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja"

 **"Sssttt jangan keras - keras. Ada suamimu disana"**

"Apa ?"

 **"Pagi tadi Suamimu datang. Jika aku tidak bangun dan segera pergi, kita bisa ketangkap basah"**

Hakyeon terdiam, dia melihat jas milik Taekwoon sudah bersandar indah dikursi, dan terdengar suara air dari dalam kamar mandi.

 **"Kau ingin makan apa ? Aku akan kesana saat jam istirahat"**

"Kau lebih tau mana yang baik untukku makan"

 **"Oke. Aku harus kerja, kita bertemu nanti ne"**

"Hmmm, aku menunggumu."

 **"Sampai nanti"**

"Wonshik-ah !"

 **"Ne ?"**

"Semangat ne" Hakyeon segera menuntup panggilanya dengan senyum yang terus mengembang indah diwajahnya. Dia begitu malu hanya mengucapkan sepatah kata itu.

"Kau menelepon siapa ?"

Hakyeon terkejut melihat Taekwoon yang sudah berdiri diambang pintu kamar mandi dengan tangan yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Bukan siapa - siapa" Hakyeon hendak beranjak turun dari kasur. Melihat istrinya yang tampak kesusahan membuat Taekwoon segera berlari menuju Hakyeon.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Mandi" Hakyeon melepas tangan Taekwoon yang tengah mengalung di pinggangnya. "Aku bisa sendiri"

"Kau bisa jatuh dengan kakimu yang seperti ini"

"Aku bisa sendiri" Hakyeon turun dari kasur dan berjalan pincang ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Taekwoon yang berdiri terdiam.

Taekwoon duduk dengan tetap memfocuskan matanya menatap kamar mandi. Dia merasa ada yang berubah dengan sikap Hakyeon padanya, Hakyeon tidak pernah dingin bahkan berani menolak dirinya.

DRRRTTTTT DRRRRTTT

Taekwoon melirik ponsel Hakyeon yang terus bergetar dikasur. Tanpa permisi, Taekwoon langsung mengambil ponsel dan menatap sebuah panggilan dari seseorang. Belum sempat dirinya hendak menekan tombol terima panggilan itu sudah berakhir. Dengan sedikit penasaran Taekwoon membuka ponsel Hakyeon dan mengutak - atiknya. Tangan itu berhenti pada sebuah pesan line yang berada paling atas. Taekwoon segera membuka pesan tersebut.

Kedua mata Taekwoon membulat, menatap cemas beberapa gambar dirinya dengan seorang wanita. Hakyeon bahkan sudah melihat gambar ini.

Taekwoon menatap cemas kamar mandi yang hendak terbuka, dia segera meletakan ponsel Hakyeon dan mendekati istrinya perlahan yang mulai keluar dari kamar mandi.

Dia menatap istrinya sendu, dia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Selama ini Istrinya tau dia selingkuh, tapi Hakyeon tetap bersikap baik dengannya seperti tidak terjadi apa - apa.

"Woon~"

"..."

"Taekwoon~~!"

Taekwoon tersadar dari lamunanya dan langsung tersenyum canggung. "Ada apa sayang?"

"Minggir~! Aku mau lewat"

"Aah, maaf" Taekwoon bergeser dan membiarkan Hakyeon lewat.

"Kau ingin makan apa ?" Tanya Taekwoon saat Hakyeon mulai kembali duduk dikasurnya.

"Aku tidak lapar"

Taekwoon mendekati sang istri, merangkak naik ikut duduk disamping Hakyeon, mendekap istrinya erat.

"Woon~! Lepas! Sempit sekali"

"Tidak mau" Taekwoon memeluk Hakyeon semakin erat. Dia mengamati Hakyeon yang egan untuk membalas pelukanya. "Aku ngantuk"

"Tidurlah disofa. Ini kasurku" Hakyeon berusaha mendorong Taekwoon. Namun, dekapan Taekwoon sangat erat bahkan Hakyeon tidak mampu bergerak.

"Aku ingin tidur bersamamu" Tangan Taekwoon membelai lembut rambut Hakyeon. "Aku mencintamu Hakyeon-ah. Jangan pernah lupakan itu" Taekwoon menarik dagu Hakyeon. Kedua mata mereka saling bertemu.

Hakyeon masih menemukan tatapan cinta dimata Taekwoon untuknya, tatapan yang tidak pernah berubah. Dia tidak mengerti, kenapa Taekwoon melakukan hal itu jika dia masih mencintai Hakyeon.

Taekwoon menarik dagu Hakyeon semakin dekat denganya dan mencium bibir Istrinya itu dengan lembut, melumatnya perlahan, kedua mata yang saling terpejam dengan bibir yang saling melumat satu sama lain.

Hakyeon memeluk tubuh Taekwoon merapatkan dirinya, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Taekwoon membalik posisi hingga kini dia menindih sang Istri dengan bibir yang masih sibuk melumat dan tangan yang mulai melepas satu persatu baju Hakyeon.

Tanganya bermain, mengelus kulit mulus Hakyeon memberi sensasi menggelitik pada Hakyeon. Membuat Hakyeon bergeliat geli, dan mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

Hakyeon menatap sebal Taekwoon yang tengah terkikih geli. "Minggir !"

"Mmm, maaf sayang" Bukannya menyingkir, Taekwoon malah memeluk erat tubuh Hakyeon, mencium pipi tembam Hakyeon begitu gemas. "Aku merindukanmu, Yeon"

Hakyeon terdiam, melirik Taekwoon sendu. "Benarkah ?" guman Hakyeon sepelan mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hongbin berjalan tergesa - gesa dengan lembaran dokumen ditanganya. Dia berlari cepat saat dilihatnya pintu lift terbuka. Hampir dirinya sampai didepan lift, seseorang menyambar, dan masuk terlebih dulu.

Dengan kedua mata yang langsung melebar, Hongbin menarik rambut pria yang tidak punya sopan santun hingga keluar dari lift.

"Ya !" Pria yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Hongbin itu melotot sebal pada Hongbin seraya mengusap kepalanya yang sakit akibat jambakan Hongbin.

"Apa hah ?!" Bukannya minta maaf Hongbin malah memukuli pria itu dengan dokumen yang dibawanya. "Kenapa melototi ku Hah ?!"

"Hei Lady! Stop it !"

Mendengar pria itu mengucap bahasa inggris malah membuat Hongbin semakin murka dan sebal. "Lady?! Siapa yang kau panggil Lady, hah?!"

"Ckck!" Pria itu menarik tangan Hongbin membuat tubuh Hongbin ikut tertarik dan membuat mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

Keduanya saling menatap lekat satu sama lain, membiarkan beberapa orang yang menatap heran ke arah mereka. Masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing hingga Hongbin tersadar saat pundaknya ditepuk pelan seseorang.

Hongbin segera mendorong tubuh pria itu dan menoleh pada Wonshik yang sudah berdiri dengan tampang evilnya.

"Kalian..." Wonshik menunjuk Hongbin dan Pria itu bergiliran. "Sedang mesum ya"

"Ya!" Hongbin langsung memukul kepala Wonshik tanpa ampun.

"Lagian kalian berbu..." Wonshik menunda ucapanya saat ponselnya tiba - tiba berdering. "Tunggu sebentar" Wonshik menerima panggila tersebut didepan kedua orang yang masih sibuk menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"Hakyeon-ah"

 **"Shik-ie, kau dimana ?"**

"Selamat pagi sayang."

Ucapan Wonshik berhasil membuat kedua orang itu menoleh terkejut padanya.

 **"YA ! Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja"**

"Sssttt jangan keras - keras. Ada suamimu disana"

 **"Apa ?"**

"Pagi tadi Suamimu datang. Jika aku tidak bangun dan segera pergi, kita bisa ketangkap basah"

Pria didepan Wonshik terus menatap dirinya tajam. Dia mulai terlihat aneh saat Wonshik mulai menyebut nama Hakyeon.

"Kau ingin makan apa ? Aku akan kesana saat jam istirahat"

 **"Kau lebih tau mana yang baik untukku makan"**

"Oke. Aku harus kerja, kita bertemu nanti ne"

 **"Hmmm, aku menunggumu."**

"Sampai nanti"

 **"Wonshik-ah !"**

"Ne ?"

 **"Semangat ne"**

Wonshik sontak mengembangkan senyum lebarnya mendengar ucapan terakhir Hakyeon. Dia menyimpan ponselnya tanpa menahan senyum diwajahnya.

"Ya! Katakan sejujurnya" Hongbin menodongkan dokumen tepat diwajah Wonshik. "Apa hubungamu dengan Hakyeon, kau menikungku ya!"

"Apa? Masalah hah ?!" Wonshik tersenyum menyindir Hongbin.

"Sialan kau ! Kau bilang kau tidak menyukainya" Hongbin memukul Wonshik kembali.

"Kapan aku mengatakan itu?"

"Permisi" Pria itu menyela percakapan Wonshik dan Hongbin. "Kudengar kau mengatakan suami Hakyeon sedang dikamarnya ?"

Wonshik menjawab dengan anggukan. "Kau siapanya ?"

"Bisa tolong berikan ini pada Hakyeon. Aku tidak bisa menemuinya jika ada suaminya disana" Pria itu memberikan sebuah amplop coklat pada Wonshik.

"Ya ! Kau selingkuhanya ya" Teriak Hongbin begitu saja. "Tidak disangka orang cantik tidak setia"

"Jaga mulut mu!"

"Tutup mulutmu!"

Ucap Wonshik dan Pria itu bersamaan. Yang berhasil membuat Hongbin bungkam seketika.

Wonshik dan pria itu saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Pria tersebut tersenyum lembut pada Wonshik. "Aku titip padamu, tolong jaga dia baik-baik. Permisi" ucap Pria itu dan segera pergi meninggalkan Hongbin dan Wonshik.

"Kalian... ada hubungan apa ?"

Wonshik mengedikan bahunya. "Kau mau keatas tidak ?" Tanya Wonshik yang langsung masuk kedalam lift.

"Eehh tunggu aku" Hongbin segera masuk mengikuti Wonshik.

Didalam lift mereka terdiam bersamaan. Wonshik yang sibuk menatap curiga amplop coklat ditanganya, sedangkan Hongbin sibuk menatap Wonshik yang sibuk menatap amplop.

"Buka saja kalau kau ingin tau" saran Hongbin yang langsung membuat Wonshik menoleh padanya.

"Tidak ada salahnya, lagian, kau dan Hakyeon sudah begitu dekat." Hongbin berbisik tepat ditelinga Wonshik. "Dia tidak akan marah. Percayalah"

Wonshik hanya mendengus sebal. "Dasar setan"

"Ya sudah" Pintu lift terbuka, Hongbin segera keluar diikuti Wonshik dibelakang. "Hanya mengintip sedikit tidak masalah kan"

Wonshik terdiam, dia terus menatap emplop coklat ditanganya. "Hanya sedikit" guman Wonshik pelan, dan membuka perlahan bungkusan amplop itu. Tanganya menyentuh sebuah lembaran yang terasa seperti kartu atau foto. Dia tarik sedikit, dan sukses membuat kedua matanya membola.

"Ya! Kenapa diam disitu" Hongbin berbalik menuju Wonshik yang terdiam membeku. "Apa isinya?" Hongbin hendak melihat gambar foto tersebut, namun Wonshik segera memasukanya kembali. Dia menatap kedepan dengan sorot emosi di kedua matanya.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Hongbin cemas yang melihat kemarahan dimata Wonshik.

"Brengsek!" Wonshik langsung berlari meninggalkan Hongbin yang kebingungan dengan sikapnya. Berlari secepat mungkin menuju kamar Hakyeon.

Wonshik berhenti sejenak, mengatur nafasnya, dia menatap Taekwoon yang tengah menindih Hakyeon, serta mencumbui leher Hakyeon. Tanganya meremas amplop coklat itu, dengan emosi yang sudah memuncak, Wonshik mendobrak pintu kamar dan langsung masuk begitu saja.

Taekwoon dan Hakyeon menoleh kearah Wonshik yang berjalan cepat menujunya dengan raut garangnya. Tangan Wonshik terulur dan langsung menojok pelipis Taekwoon begitu kuat.

Taekwoon terpental jatuh dari kasur. Hakyeon langsung bangun dari tidurnya, menatap cemas Taekwoon yang tersungkur dilantai.

"Bajingan!" Wonshik menarik kerah Taekwoon dan memukul wajah Taekwoon kembali. Taekwoon yang tidak terima segera menendang perut Wonshik membuat Wonshik terdorong kebelakang dan terbatuk.

Hakyeon segera turun dari kasur dan berjalan menuju Taekwoon.

"Wonshik-ah! Kenapa kau ini ?!" Hakyeon membantu Taekwoon berdiri.

"Aku ?! Seharusnya kau tanya suamimu. Kenapa dia melakukan ini?!" Wonshik menunjukan amplop coklat ditangannya.

Hakyeon menatap amplop coklat ditangan Wonshik heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kemari dan lihatlah sendiri"

Hakyeon terdiam, dia bergerak maju pelahan, namun, Taekwoon menarik tangan Hakyeon, menghentikan Istrinya tersebut. Perasaan Taekwoon sudah tidak mengenakan, dia berfikir hal buruk mengenai amplop itu. "Jangan kesana"

"Kau ingin semua ini jelas atau tidak ?" Wonshik menatap lekat pada Hakyeon. "Lihatlah, dan kau akan tau, betapa bajingannya suamimu itu" ucap Wonshik seraya menatap benci Taekwoon didepanya.

"Jangan kesana, jika kau mencintaiku Yeon-ah" Taekwoon menggenggam erat lengan Hakyeon.

Hakyeon terdiam, dia menoleh pada Taekwoon dan Wonshik bergantian. "Lepas" Dengan sekali sentakan Hakyeon melepas tangan Taekwoon, dan mengulurkan tanganya kearah Wonshik. "Berikan padaku"

Wonshik segera memberikan amplop itu pada Hakyeon. Hakyeon sejenak terdiam menatap amplop itu, dan langsung membukanya perlahan. Tangannya mengeluarkan beberapa foto dari dalam amplop.

Kedua matanya menatap tidak percaya foto ditanganya. Bibirnya bergetar, matanya langsung menangis dan menatap Suaminya yang menatapnya sendu.

"Maafkan aku"

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah review di chapter lalu dan mengikuti project FF ku ini. Tidak sebanyak FF Brother lalu, tapi aku senang karena ini FF masih ada yang ikutin dan ngedukung ^^**

 **Langsung review aja yah, jangan back, review dulu.**

 **See you nexy time**

 **N-nyeoooong~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Wishes**

 **LeoN**

 **Navi**

 **Hakyeon, Taekwoon**

 **Wonshik, Jaehwan**

 **Hyuk, Hongbin**

 **VIXX**

 **M**

 **Yaoi/BL**

 **Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"eeeunghhhh, Woon"

"…"

"Aaaaaahhh Woon Woonnhh" Kedua tangan Hakyeon mencengkram kuat punggung Taekwoon, merasakan perlakuan nikmat yang diberikan Taekwoon pada leher jenjangnya. Diraskanya bagian bawahnya pun tersentuh tangan hangat sang suami.

Taekwoon yang berada di atas Hakyeon terus mencumbui Istri tersayanganya dengan sangat beringas, dia menggigit bahkan menghisap kulit sensitive Hakyeon hingga membuat tanda kemerahan disana. Sejenak Taekwoon menghentikan kegiatanya saat kedua matanya mendapati sang istri telah mendapat tanda kemerahan yang bukan berasal darinya. Taekwoon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hakyeon tajam. "Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Hakyeon dengan nafas terengahnya, menatap Taekwoon bingung.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Tanya Taekwoon kembali seraya menunjuk kearah leher Hakyeon.

Hakyeon hanya mampu terdiam, dia lupa jika semalam dia telah melakukan sesuatu dengan Wonshik. "Hanya kau yang melakukanya"

"Aku tidak membuat ini sebelumnya, Hakyeon" ucap Taekwoon penuh penekanan, Sorot mata Taekwoon mulai terlihat marah, dia menatap tajam istrinya meminta penjelasan. Hakyeon tidak tau harus berbuat apa, dia tidak bisa mengelak jika sudah ada bukti yang menandai didirinya seperti ini. "Hakyeon-ah, jawab aku!"

Hakyeon mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taekwoon. "Aku…"

"…."

Hakyeon kembali menatap kedua mata Taekwoon, "Aku…"

Kening Taekwoon berkerut menunggu jawaban dari Hakyeon.

Kedua tangan Hakyeon terangkat menangkup wajah Taekwoon. Hakyeon menarik wajah Taekwoon mendekat padanya dan langsung mencium bibir Taekwoon. Melahap bibir itu, membungkam suaminya agar tidak lagi bisa berbicara. Dia terus memancing nafsu sang suami dengan bibirnya yang mulai menciumi leher Taekwoon, kedua tangannya pun bahkan mulai merambah masuk kedalam celana Taekwoon dan mengelus benda kebanggaan suaminya tersebut.

Taekwoon yang semakin dimabuk kepayang, segera mendominasi Istrinya kembali. Kedua tangan Hakyeon ditahan diatas kepala dengan Taekwoon yang mulai menjilati telinga Hakyeon dan menjalar hingga leher Hakyeon kembali. Sesat Hakyeon menghela nafasnya bahwa sang suami telah lupa dengan percecokan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Nnnnnggghhh" Hakyeon mendesah saat kedua tangan Taekwoon mulai masuk kedalam celananya dan menyentuh miliknya yang mulai menegang. Dengan bibir yang terus mencumbu leher Hakyeon, Taekwoon melepas tangan Hakyeon dan beralih pada celana sang istri berniat membuka resleting Hakyeon.

BRAAAAAAAKK

Taekwoon dan Hakyeon tersentak bersamaan dan menoleh kearah pintu masuk yang didobrak secara paksa oleh seorang perawat yang kini berjalan kearah mereka dengan raut mematikanya. Dia, Kim Wonshik berjalan dengan emosinya kearah Taekwoon dan Hakyeon yang tengah bercinta.

Dengan sekali tarikan tangan, Wonshik langsung melayangkan kepalanya tepat kearah pelipis Taekwoon hingga membuat pria itu terjungkal kelantai. Hakyeon segera bangun dari tidurnya hendak membantu Taekwoon, namun Wonshik lebih cepat menarik kerah Taekwoon dan memukulinya kembali hingga lebam dan berdarah.

Tidak terima dengan tindakan Wonshik, Taekwoon segera membalasnya dengan menendang perut Wonshik hingga dia terdorong kebelakang dan terbatuk.

Hakyeon segera berlari kearah suaminya, membantu Taekwoon berdiri. "Wonshik-ah, apa yang kau lakukan ?!"

"Aku?! Seharusnya kau tanyakan itu pada suamimu. Kenapa dia melakukan ini?"

Kening Hakyeon berkerut menatap sebuah amplop coklat yang ditunjukan Wonshik. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihatlah sendiri, dan kau akan tau, seberapa bajinganya suamimu itu!" umpat Wonshik tepat menatap pada Taekwoon yang juga menatapnya sengit.

Hakyeon menatap sang suami sejenak, dia terlihat berpikir dan kemudian langkahnya beranjak mendekati Wonshik, namun langkahnya terhenti karena Taekwoon menarik tangannya. "Jangan pergi kesana" Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon memohon, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Taekwoon, sorot matanya terlihat begitu ketakutan.

"Kau ingin semuanya jelas bukan ?" bujuk Wonshik.

"Jika kau mencintaiku, tetaplah disini" Taekwoon kembali menahan Hakyeon.

Hakyeon hanya terdiam menatap kedua orang itu bergantian, namun dia memang ingin mengakhiri ini, dia ingin membuat semuanya jelas. Dia tidak ingin lagi hidup seperti ini.

"Lepas" Hakyeon menyentak tangan Taekwoon, dia beralih menatap Wonshik dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Berikan padaku"

Wonshik segera menyerahkan amplop itu kepada Hakyeon, dia sempat melayangkan senyum sinisnya pada Taekwoon yang mulai terlihat cemas. Taekwoon sudah berfirasat buruk dengan amplop tersebut, terlebih lagi tampang menyebalkan Wonshik yang diberikan pada Taekwoon membuatnya yakin bahwa isi amplop itu akan merusak kehidupanya dan Hakyeon.

Hakyeon menatap sejenak amplop itu sebelum yakin untuk membukanya. Tangannya masuk secara perlahan kedalam amplop dan menarik keluar beberapa foto. Baru melihat foto pertama sudah mampu membuat kedua mata Hakyeon membulat dan memerah, bibir Hakyeon bergetar, dia mulai menangis saat tangannya mulai membuka lembar demi lembar foto. Hakyeon lantas menatap Taekwoon dengan pandangan kecewanya, dia tidak mengerti kenapa suaminya tega melakukan hal ini padanya.

"Ini" Hakyeon terisak, isakanya bahkan tak mampu membuatnya mengucap amarahnya. "Ini hiks hiks"

"Maafkan aku, Hakyeon-ah" Taekwoon berusaha menyentuh istrinya itu, namun Hakyeon menyingkir enggan untuk disentuh suaminya. "Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik" suara Taekwoon terdengar sendu dan bergetar, sorot matanya melihatkan betapa takutnya dia kehilangan Hakyeon. "Kumohon, kita bicarakan dulu"

Hakyeon menangis semakin terisak seraya menatap tajam Taekwoon, air matanya membanjiri wajahnya, terus mengalir bersamaan dengan sakit dihatinya yang semakin lama semakin menguat. "Kenapa hiks hiks kenapa hiks" Hakyeon jatuh terduduk kelantai, di memeluk lututnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dan menangis semakin histeris.

"Hakyeon-ah" Taekwoon berlutut didepan istrinya, tanganya terulur hendak menyentuh Hakyeon namun Wonshik segera menampik tangan Taekwoon.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak usah ikut campur" Taekwoon menekankan ucapanya pada Wonshik yang kini memeluk tubuh Hakyeon yang bergetar menangis.

"Apapun yang melukai Hakyeon, akan menjadi urusanku"

Taekwoon menatap sengit Wonshik. Dia langsung menarik tangan Wonshik dari tubuh Hakyeon. "Jangan sentuh istriku !"

"Hwaaaaaa!" Hakyeon menjerit menangis, dia menatap tajam Taekwoon. Taekwoon yang ditatap seperti itu membuat hatinya teriris sakit. "Hakyeon-ah, kita bicarakan ini. Kumohon"

"Hiks kenapa ! Apa untungnya bagiku hiks hiks. Kenapa ku tega melakukan hal ini hiks hiks apa salahku hiks hiks kenapa ?!" Hakyeon memukul tubuh Taekwoon dengan brutal, dia benar – benar marah terhadap suaminya ini. Sebuah foto yang menunjukan bagaimana Taekwoon tengah tidur dengan seorang wanita yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Hakyeon-ah" Taekwoon memeluk tubuh Hakyeon yang meronta. Dia bersikeras menahan dan menenangkan Hakyeon. "Kumohon, aku tidak ingin kita hancur hanya karena ini"

Hakyeon mendorong tubuh Taekwoon hingga terlepas darinya, dan langsung melayangkan tamparan kuat tepat diwajah Taekwoon. "Kau melakukan itu hiks hiks Karena kau ingin berakhir denganku kan! Kau pikir hiks hiks kau pikir aku bodoh hah!"

"Aku tidak ingin seperti ini, aku tau aku salah" Taekwoon menggenggam erat kedua tangan Hakyeon, dia berlutut menatap memohon. "Maafkan aku"

"Hakyeon-ah, kita pergi saja"

Taekwoon melirik sengit Wonshik, dia langsung berdiri dan menarik kerah Wonshik. "Semua ini gara-gara kau!"

"Kau yang melakukan itu Tuan Jung, dimana salahku?" Wonshik menatap nyalang Taekwoon seraya menarik tangan Taekwoon dari kerahnya. "Kau saja yang aslinya brengsek"

"Sialan!" Taekwoon melayangkan tinjuannya tepat didagu Wonshik. Darah menyiprat keluar dari mulut Wonshik. Tidak hanya itu, Taekwoon tetap memukuli Wonshik dengan amarahnya yang memuncak, Wonshik bahkan tidak sempat membalas pukulan Taekwoon, wajahnya terus dihantam tinjuan kuat hingga membuat wajahnya lebam biru dan darah yang mengucur banyak dibibirnya.

"Jung Taekwoon!"

Taekwoon menghentikan pukulan saat mendengar Hakyeon yang berteriak. Taekwoon segera berbalik dan mendekati Hakyeon yang kini menatapnya nyalang. "Hakyeon-ah"

"Keluar" Perintah Hakyeon seraya menunjukan tangannya kearah pintu.

Kedua mata Taekwoon terlihat begitu sendu. "Kumohon"

"Keluar!"

"Hakyeon-ah"

"Keluar ku bilang!" Hakyeon berteriak semakin kencang. Taekwoon hanya mampu terdiam dengan tatapan memohonnya pada Hakyeon. Namun, tetap saja Istrinya itu tidak bergeming sama sekali.

Dengan berat hati, Taekwoon keluar dari kamar itu. Meninggalkan istrinya dengan pria lain yang sangat dia benci.

"Aku akan membalasmu" ancam Taekwoon pada Wonshik sebelum meninggalkan kamar Hakyeon.

Melihat Suaminya yang telah pergi, Hakyeon langsung mendekati Wonshik yang terduduk. Dia ikut duduk didepan Wonshik dan menggenggam tangan pria itu. Hakyeon kembali menangis terisak. "Maaf hiks maaf hiks"

Wonshik menatap sendu Hakyeon yang semakin menangis, dia segera mendekap tubuh rapuh itu kedalam pelukannya. Memeluknya dengan amat erat, membiarkan Hakyeon menangis histeris membasahi tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taekwoon meneguk gelas beer nya dengan kasar, dia menuangkan kembali beer kedalam gelasnya dan meneguknya lagi. Bergitu terus berulang-ulang hingga isi dalam botol beernya habis tuntas. Taekwoon tampak terlihat begitu kacau, rambut yang selalu tersisir rapi kini beracak-acakan dengan lingkaran mata yang tergambar jelas diwajahnya. Wajah putihnya pun berubah memerah karena mabuk, dia hanya mampu meletakan kepalanya lemas diatas meja.

"Cha Hakyeon iikh" Gumam Taekwoon dengan cegukanya, dia terus saja memanggil nama Istrinya. "Hakyeon-ah iikkh Cha Hakyeon" Taekwoon meneguk gelas kosong yang dikiranya masih terisi beer, dengan mata yang disipitkan, dia berusaha memperjelas penglihatannya. "Oooiii, minumanku iiikh habis~~!"

Di Bar seperti ini, berteriak sekeras apapun tidak akan ada yang memperdulikan Taekwoon, karena tidak hanya dirinya saja yang mabuk. Hampir 90% penghuni bar disini mabuk lebih parah darinya.

"Ya! Ya! iikkh berikan aku iikh minuman lagi iikkh"

"Tuan, anda sudah cukup mabuk" ucap pelayan Bar itu dan melengos melihat tampang kacau Taekwoon.

"Iikkh kau berani iikh melawanku Hah?! Iikh aku ini iiikh orang kaya iikh aku bisa membayar iikh tubuhmu itu, tau kau! Iikh dasar pelacur"

"Dasar orang mabuk"

"Berikan saja minumanya" ucap seorang pria yang tiba - tiba saja duduk disamping Taekwoon, dia memberikan tip pada pelayan itu dan menyuruh segera membawa beer yang baru. Dia menatap geli Taekwoon yang tengah berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau iikh mau apa hah?!"

Pria itu tersenyum penuh arti, dia menata kerah dan dasi Taekwoon agar terlihat rapi kembali. "Aku tidak ingin apapun darimu" Pria tersebut lantas tertawa mengejek pada Taekwoon yang tampak sangat kacau. "Istrimu itu, meninggalkanmu kan?"

Kedua mata Taekwoon langsung menajam mendengar ucapan pria didepanya. "Apa...Hakyeon, dia iikh tidak akan meninggalkanku"

"Aku tidak yakin"

"Apa maumu hah ?!" Taekwoon mencengkram kerah Pria tersebut dengan tatapan nyalangnya.

Pria itu hanya terkikik dan melepas tangan Taekwoon dari kerahnya. "Aku tidak ingin berkelahi denganmu. Aku ingin membantumu mendapatkanya kembali"

Kening Taekwoon berkerut, "Apa maksudmu?"

Pria tersebut tersenyum penuh arti, dia melipat tangannya dan menatap tajam Taekwoon. "Mari kita bekerjasama"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonshik mengusap lembut rambut Hakyeon yang kini tengah tertidur dalam dekapannya. Dia terus menatap lembut Hakyeon yang begitu damai dalam tidurnya, tatapan penuh kepedulian yang begitu ingin dia curahkan terhadap pria yang sangat dia cintai.

Hakyeon menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya, matanya mulai terbuka secara perlahan.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Wonshik begitu lembut.

Hakyeon menatap keatas pada Wonshik dan tersenyum, raut wajahnya masih terlihat sendu, matanya masih bengkak memerah seperti tadi pagi.

"Tidurlah lagi jika masih mengantuk"

Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu lelah" Hakyeon merapatkan kepalanya kedada Wonshik. "Kau tidak tidur dari tadi kan?"

"Aku tidak mengantuk" Tangan Wonshik kembali membelai lembut kepala Hakyeon.

"Tidurlah, kau bisa sakit"

Wonshik tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hakyeon. "Aku akan tidur nanti"

Hakyeon terdiam, dia memeluk Wonshik semakin erat. "Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku? Aku hanya akan membebanimu"

"Hmmm" Wonshik memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Hakyeon agar dia dapat menatap wajah manis Hakyeon. "Kau bukanlah beban bagiku. Kau adalah karunia terindah yang pernah kudapatkan"

Hakyeon tersenyum dan langsung mendorong wajah mesum Wonshik. "Kau selalu seperti ini"

"Seperti apa hhmm?"

"Selalu saja menggodaku" Hakyeon kembali memeluk tubuh Wonshik.

Wonshik terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Hakyeon, dia membalas pelukan erat Hakyeon. "Karena aku mencintaimu" Wonshik mengecup sayang kening Hakyeon. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

Wonshik tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Hakyeon, Hakyeon hanya terdiam namun dia tidak sedang tertidur. "Kau akan memaafkanya?"

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya"

Wonshik terlihat kecewa dengan jawaban Hakyeon, namun dia berusaha tersenyum dan menepuk lembut punggung Hakyeon. "Lakukan apa yang membuatmu bahagia"

"Shik-ie" Hakyeon melepas dekapannya pada Wonshik. Dia merubah posisinya terduduk dikasur. Wonshik pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hakyeon.

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Wonshik mengerutkan keningnya, dia membelai rambut Hakyeon dengan senyum tenangnya. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Jika kau bersamaku...Apa kau akan bahagia?"

Wonshik terdiam dengan wajah terkejutnya. Dia tidak mengerti sepenuhnya ucapan dari Pria didepanya ini. Ucapan yang baginya terdengar seperti sebuah lamaran.

"Akankah kau hanya mencintaiku?"

Senyum Wonshik perlahan terbesit, dia menggenggam kedua tangan Hakyeon. "Aku tidak menyukai pria" ucapnya begitu serius.

Raut wajah Hakyeon berubah sedih seketika, dia hendak menarik tanganya dari Wonshik. Namun, Wonshik segera mengeratkan genggamanya.

"Tapi aku hanya mencintai seorang Pria yang begitu manis. Dan itu adalah dirimu" Wonshik tersenyum evil menatap wajah sebal Hakyeon.

"Sialan kau!" Umpat Hakyeon, seraya memukul dada Wonshik. "Berhenti menggodaku"

"Aku tidak menggoda, ini sungguh" Wonshik menatap serius Hakyeon dengan tangannya yang terus menggenggam tangan Hakyeon. "Aku tidak hanya mencintaimu, aku ingin menjagamu, dan membahagiakanmu. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah sedihmu seperti ini, aku tidak ingin melihat air matamu, aku ingin selalu melihat senyummu." Wonshik mengusap lembut wajah Hakyeon yang mulai merona. "Aku ingin terus mendengar kau memanggil namaku"

Hakyeon tersenyum haru mendengar penuturan tulus Wonshik, dia membalas genggaman tangan Wonshik dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Terimakasih Wonshik-ah. Tapi maaf..."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukaiku? Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa menunggumu"

Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Bukan seperti itu. Aku harus menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Taekwoon, aku masih Istrinya, dan aku tidak bisa seenaknya saja menjalin hubungan dengan Pria lain. Aku harus tetap menghormati suamiku. Jadi.."

"Aku mengerti" Wonshik mengusap lembut wajah Hakyeon. "Kau orang yang baik Hakyeon-ah, kau sangat menganggumkan"

"Aku harap kau mau menungguku"

"Tentu saja" Wonshik menarik Hakyeon kedalam pelukanya. "Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa alasanmu membantuku?" Taekwoon duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan seorang Pria asing yang dia temui di Bar semalam, dia memberikan segelas kopi hangat pada Pria itu.

"Kau ingin mendapatkan Istrimu kembalikan?" Pria tersebut menyilangkan kedua tangan dengan senyum ramahnya. "Aku juga. Ingin mendapatkan calon suami ku. Jadi, tujuan kita sama, tidak ada ruginya jika kita saling membantu"

Taekwoon menatap Pria itu curiga. Seorang pria yang tiba-tiba saja datang menghampirinya di Bar dan menawarkan kerjasama, terlebih lagi, darimana Pria ini tau dia sedang ada masalah dengan Istrinya.

"Namaku Lee Jaehwan" Pria itu memperkenalkan diri seraya memberikan selembar kartu nama pada Taekwoon. "Aku tau kau orang yang tidak mudah percaya dengan orang lain. Jadi, kita lakukan kerjasama secara tertulis"

"Tertulis ?"

Jaehwan mengangguk seraya memperlihatkan sebuah dokumen. "Ini kontrak kerjasama kita"

"Kau sudah merencanakan ini dari awal?!"

"Tentu saja. Sejak aku mengamati Istrimu dan Wonshik-ku. Aku sudah menduga mereka akan menjalin hubungan, atau kau yang membuat masalah dan membuat mereka semakin rekat"

"Kau menyindirku?!"

"Tenang Tuan Jung. Aku hanya mengatakan fakta. Jujur saja, jika kau tidak berselingkuh, Istrimu tidak ada seperti ini, bagaimana jika dia berniat menceraikanmu?"

Taekwoon terdiam dengan kerut didahinya. Berkerjasama dengan Pria ini mungkin bisa menguntungkannya, tapi, dia tidak begitu mengenal Pria didepannya ini. Bisa saja ini jebakan, atau mungkin dia malah ingin berbuat hal yang merugikan baginya. "Biarku lihat" Taekwoon mengambil dokumen perjanjian, dia membacanya perlahan dengan teliti.

"Bagaimana? Tidak merugikan bukan? Kita hanya tidak boleh berpaling, dan harus tetap mempertahankan mereka. Jika salah satu dari kita menyukai orang lain dan tidak mau melanjutkan kerjasama ini, kita hanya harus membayar denda"

Taekwoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Tidak masalah"

"Bagus" Jaehwan menepuk tangannya senang. "Silahkan tanda tangan disini"

Taekwoon menuruti perintah Jaehwan dan membubuhkan tanda tangan pada dokumen itu, begitu pula Jaehwan.

"Semoga rencana kita lancar Tuan Jung"

 **Tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Wishes**

 **LeoN**

 **Navi**

 **Hakyeon, Taekwoon**

 **Wonshik, Jaehwan**

 **Hyuk, Hongbin**

 **VIXX**

 **M**

 **Yaoi/BL**

 **Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hati - hati, awas kakimu" Wonshik menuntun Hakyeon perlahan duduk di salah satu Meja Resto Rumah Sakit.

"Aku bisa sendiri Wonshik-ah, kakiku sudah sembuh"

"Tetap saja, itu masih rawan" Wonshik memilih duduk disamping Hakyeon dan segera memanggil pelayan. "Tolong yang ini satu, ini satu, dan ini dua"

"Ada lagi Tuan?"

"Itu saja dulu"

"Mohon tunggu sebentar" Ucap pelayan itu seraya membungkuk sopan sebelum pergi.

Dimeja lain, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Dua orang yang tak asing tengah duduk secara tersembunyi. Salah satunya memakai masker dan kacamata hitam, pria satunya lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan majalah. Mereka tampak sibuk memperhatikan Hakyeon dan Wonshik yang tengah asik berbincang.

"Apa hanya ini rencanamu?"

"No no no" ucap Jaehwan seraya memainkan jari telunjuknya. "Perhatikan ini" Jaehwan berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati meja Hakyeon.

Dengan PD nya Jaehwan langsung duduk di atas meja makan disamping Wonshik. Taekwoon yang memperhatikan dari jauh hanya mengumpat akan kebodohan orang yang baru dikenalnya itu.

"Hai sayang~~" Jaehwan mengelus lembut wajah Wonshik dengan jarinya.

Terlihat jelas raut Wonshik yang tampak tidak suka dengan kehadiran Jaehwan. "Kenapa kau bisa disini?!" Wonshik berdiri dan berbisik sebal.

"Auuuhh" Desah Jaehwan seraya menutupi telinganya. "Kenapa kau berbisik seperti itu hmmm. Kau membuatku terangsang" Ucap Jaehwan genit seraya memukul lembut dada Wonshik.

Wonshik tampak tidak percaya dengan seseorang didepannya ini. "Ada apa denganmu Hyung?"

"Siapa dia, Wonshik? Kau tak mengenalkannya padaku ?"

"Aahh, dia..."

"Hai" Jaehwan berdiri dari duduknya, mendorong lembut Wonshik agar dia bisa duduk disamping Hakyeon. "Perkenalkan, saya Lee Jaehwan. Panggil saya Hwanie, Jaehwanie"

Hakyeon tersenyum kikuk namun tetap saja dia membalas jabatan tangan Jaehwan. "Saya..."

"Cha Hakyeon kan, aku sudah tau" ucap Jaehwan ketus dan langsung saja mengalihkan wajahnya ke Wonshik. "Jadi sayang, kenapa kau tidak datang ke rumah?"

"Sayang?" guman Hakyeon curiga.

Wonshik terlihat panik saat tangan Jaehwan mengalung indah diperutnya serta tatapan tajam Hakyeon padanya. Wonshik berusaha menjawab tatapan penuh tanya Hakyeon tersebut dengan gelengan kepalanya. "Hyung jangan seperti ini" Wonshik tetap berusaha mendorong tubuh Jaehwan, bahkan kepala Jaehwan yang menempel erat didadanya.

"Apasih Sayang~~ Minggu depan kita akan menikah, kenapa kau harus malu seperti ini"

"Menikah?! Menikah kepalamu! Minggirlah Hyung~~!" Wonshik semakin panik saat raut wajah Hakyeon semakin masam, bahkan dia melihat buliran air mata yang tergenang di kedua bola mata indah itu. "Hakyeon Hyung, jangan paham, ini salah. Eh maksudku, ini salah paham" ucap Wonshik berusaha menjelaskan, dirinya bahkan tidak menyerah untuk melepaskan kepala Jaehwan dari dadanya.

"Kalian lanjutkan saja." Hakyeon berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak pergi, namun Wonshik segera menahan tangan Hakyeon.

"Kau mau kemana ?"

"Aku ingin tidur, kepala ku pusing" Dengan jawaban itu Hakyeon segera menampik kasar tangan Wonshik dan meninggalkan kedua orang yang masih berpelukan.

"Hyung!"

"Hmmm?"

"Lepas!"

Jaehwan menghela nafasnya lelah, dengan lemasnya dia melepas pelukannya pada Wonshik. "Kenapa sih kau ini Shikie?"

"Aku yang harusnya tanya seperti itu! Apa-apaan kau tadi, kau membuat kekasihku salah paham"

Jaehwan mengerucutkan bibirnya merajuk. "Tapi aku Istrimu~"

"Astaga~!" Wonshik mengusap lelah wajahnya. "Kapan aku menikahimu Hyung?!"

"Ya sudah, aku 'calon Istrimu'. Dia cuma kekasihmu, kau harusnya lebih memperhatikanku"

"Dengar ya. Kapan dan dimana aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan menikah denganmu? Aku tidak mencintaimu Hyung. Mengertilah"

"Tapi orang tua kita ingin kita bersama"

"Masa bodoh dengan mereka Hyung. Sekarang berpikirlah, apa kau ingin menikah dengan orang yang bahkan tidak mencintaimu? Kau bahagia dengan pernikahan seperti itu?"

Jaehwan menggenggam kedua tangan Wonshik. "Aku bahagia denganmu. Kau hanya perlu belajar mencintaiku"

Wonshik menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya terhadap semua ucapan Jaehwan. Orang ini tau, sangat tau bahwa Wonshik tidak mencintainya, dan dia tetap bersikeras ingin menikah dengan Wonshik? Benar-benar tidak waras.

Wonshik menutup kedua matanya sejenak sebelum dia membuka dengan hembusan nafas beratnya. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kita sudah sepakat tidak menyetujui perjodohan ini kan?"

"Karena kau bilang kau straight. Kau tidak menyukai pria, dan aku rela melepasmu karena orientasimu memang bukan sepertiku. Tapi sekarang, lihat dirimu. Kenapa kau malah bersama seseorang yang sama denganmu. Dia pria, kau pria, bahkan aku juga pria. Itu tidak adil namanya, dan aku tidak rela. Aku tidak rela dia memilikimu"

Wonshik terduduk lemas, dia menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Jaehwan hanya mampu terdiam dan ikut duduk disamping Wonshik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hakyeon berjalan terburu seraya menutupi mulutnya yang mulai terisak. Dia bahkan tidak percaya terhadap apa yang baru saja terjadi. Seseorang yang dia percaya dan akan menjadi masa depannya, malah membohonginya. Dia benar - benar sangat dipermainkan.

Hakyeon membuka pintunya dengan kasar, hampir ingin melangkah masuk. Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

Hakyeon terkejut ketika dia melihat sebuah tangan yang mengalung indah di pinggangnya, tangan kekar nan putih kesukaannya, tangan yang dulu selalu memeluk dan menyentuhnya dengan lembut.

"Woon?"

Taekwoon hanya terdiam, dia semakin memeluk erat tubuh Hakyeon.

Namun, Hakyeon teringat akan keadaan mereka kini. Dia segera melepas tangan Taekwoon dan berbalik. "Ada apa ?"

Taekwoon menatap miris Hakyeon, kedua matanya sembab karena menangis. "Jadi...kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?" Taekwoon mengusap lembut mata Hakyeon yang kembali ingin meneteskan air matanya. "Kau menangis...bukan karena aku" ucap Taekwoon sendu. "Apakah aku..." Taekwoon menunda ucapanya saat kedua mata Hakyeon menatap sendu kearah lain. Dengan terpaksanya, dia mengikuti arah pandangan Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon-ah" Wonshik berlari tergesa - gesa dan berdiri disamping Taekwoon. Nafasnya terlihat begitu berat tak terkontrol, keringat mengucur diseluruh tubuhnya. "Maaf, aku..." ucapan Wonshik terputus saat dia sadari sosok Taekwoon berada disampingnya. "Kenapa kau disini?!" ucapnya begitu dingin, kedua mata mereka saling menatap tajam.

"Menemui istriku"

"Oh?! Kau masih menganggap Hakyeon istrimu, setelah semua yang kau lakukan!" Wonshik menampik kasar tangan Taekwoon yang tengah menggenggam tangan Hakyeon. Dia segera mendekap pundak Hakyeon kesisinya. "Jangan sentuh milikku dengan tangan kotormu!"

Taekwoon tersenyum miring. "Milikmu?" Dia berdiri mendekat pada Wonshik dengan mata tajamnya. "Kau katakan aku kotor?! Bagaimana dengamu, hah?!"

Kening Wonshik berkerut.

"Kau yang harusnya tau diri" Taekwoon menarik Hakyeon kembali kesisinya. "Kau akan menikah, dan masih ingin memiliki Hakyeon?!"

Kedua mata Wonshik membulat. Dia refleks meremas kerah Taekwoon. "Sialan! Kau berusaha mengadu domba ku?!"

Taekwoon tersenyum evil merasa dirinya sudah berhasil mengambil hati Hakyeon kembali, melihat bagaimana ekspresi Hakyeon kini. Taekwoon menggenggam erat tangan Hakyeon. "Hakyeon-ah, dengarkan aku"

Hakyeon menoleh kepada Taekwoon yang tengah menatap tajam Wonshik.

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu dariku sampai aku mati. Aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali" Taekwoon menoleh pada Hakyeon dan langsung mengecup lembut bibir ranum Hakyeon. "Aku mencintaimu"

Kedua mata Hakyeon terlihat begitu terkejut, rona merah menghiasi wajah manisnya. Berbeda dengan Wonshik yang kini melotot tajam dengan kemerahan marah diwajahnya, kedua tangannya mengepal sempurna.

"Aku pergi, jaga dirimu baik-baik" Taekwoon melepas genggamanya pada Hakyeon secara perlahan. Terlihat keengganan dimatanya saat harus meninggalkan Hakyeon hanya berdua dengan seorang Pria yang berusaha mengambil Hakyeon darinya. Namun, Taekwoon tau, ini belum saat yang tepat untuk mengambil kembali apa yang sudah dimilikinya. Dia pasti akan membawa Hakyeon kembali kedalam pelukannya.

Wonshik mengamati arah mata Hakyeon yang terus menbuntuti Taekwoon hingga masuk kedalam lift. "Hakyeon-ah"

Hakyeon melirik sebal Wonshik dan masuk kedalam kamarnya meninggalkan Wonshik diluar.

"Aku bisa jelaskan yang tadi" Wonshik mengikuti Hakyeon kedalam kamar. "Jangan mendiamkan aku eoh?! Apa sekarang kau akan menceraikanku juga?" Wonshik berusaha membuat kedua mata Hakyeon menatap padanya. Walaupun Hakyeon terus saja menghindar dan membuat mereka terus berputar-putar.

"Cerai?! Kita belum menikah, bodoh"

Mendengar Hakyeon menggubris ucapanya membuat Wonshik langsung memeluk Hakyeon dari belakang, meletakan dagunya pada bahu Hakyeon. "Ayo kita menikah" ucapnya begitu lembut.

Namun, Hakyeon hanya terdiam. Wonshik menyadari itu. Ekspresi Hakyeon dan perasaannya mungkin goyah saat Taekwoon datang tadi. Sama seperti hal nya Taekwoon, Wonshik tidak bisa kehilangan Hakyeon. Hakyeon segalanya baginya, dia tidak peduli jika harus ditendang keluar dari Rumah Sakit ini, asal Hakyeon bersedia hidup denganya dan melepaskan masa lalunya.

"Kau akan menceraikannya kan? Kau mencintaiku kan?"

"Pria itu, bagaimana?" Hakyeon membalikan badannya menatap Wonshik yang tampak tersenyum lembut.

"Kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Hanya Cha Hakyeon yang ingin Kim Wonshik cintai. Mengerti ?"

Hakyeon tersenyum dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. "Kau ini! Berhenti mengeluarkan ucapan seperti itu, aku hampir mutah"

"Owh, sungguh?! Cepat sekali" Wonshik memeluk pinggang Hakyeon dengan sebelah tanganya yang mengusap perut Hakyeon. "Haruskah kita membuat lagi"

"Ya! Ku hajar kau"

"Hahahahaha. Coba pukul aku kalau berani" Wonshik menarik Hakyeon semakin erat padanya, mengecup kilat bibir Hakyeon. "Coba pukul aku dengan bibirmu itu"

Rona merah langsung tersemat diwajah tan Hakyeon, dia mencubit telinga Wonshik dengan gemasnya. "Kim Wonshik! Dasar Mesum!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hongbin-ah! Bawakan ini keatas sekalian yah" Seorang perawat perempuan berlari mendekati Hongbin yang hampir saja hendak memasuki lift. "Aku harus segera ke UGD"

"Kau kan bisa memberikannya nanti Nuna"

"Aiissh! Kau kan sekalian ke lantai atas. Tolonglah, hmm"

"Aku mau ke lantai bawah!"

Hongbin melirik seorang pria dengan topi yang menutupi kedua matanya. Pria itu masuk kedalam lift dan hendak menutupnya.

"Ya!" Hongbin segera menahan pintu lift yang hampir tertutup. "Maen srobot lift orang!"

"Tidak usah berteriak. Tinggal masuk saja bisa kan?" Pria itu mengangkat sedikit topinya. Memperlihatkan wajah yang tak asing lagi dimata Hongbin.

"Ya! Ya! Kau! Si Kunyuk itu kan"

Pria itu tampak melengos memutar sebal kedua matanya. "Mau masuk atau tidak?"

"Sudahlah. Ini aku titip yah, tolong ya!" Perawat wanita itu memberikan berkasnya begitu saja pada Hongbin dan langsung pergi.

"Ya ! Nuna!"

"Mau masuk tidak?!"

Hongbin berputar dengan raut sebalnya. Dengan bibir lucu itu dia masuk kedalam lift bersama pria yang baginya sangat menyebalkan.

Mereka berdua hanya berdiri bersebelahan dalam diam. Lift perlahan-lahan naik hingga menuju lantai paling atas. Pintu lift terbuka, Hongbin hendak keluar namun Pria tersebut malah menyenggol bahunya dengan sengaja dan keluar mendahului Hongbin.

"Ya! Kunyuk! Apa-apaann..." Belum sempat Hongbin hendak mengumpat kembali. Pria itu malah berbalik masuk kedalam lift dan menarik Hongbin, mengimpitnya diantara dinding dan tubuhnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini..hmmmppp" Pria tersebut membungkam mulut Hongbin, dia semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka. "Tolong bantu aku sekali ini saja. Tolong diam lah dan jangan berisik, mengerti?"

Entah kenapa Hongbin hanya mampu terdiam melihat kedua mata elegan Pria didepannya ini. Baru Hongbin sadari, wajahnya sangatlah tampan, dengan kulit putih, bibir mungil, tubuh yang altetis, tinggi, dada yang bidang, suara yang lembut. Hongbin...jatuh cinta?!.

"Mengerti kan?"

Hongbin menelan paksa air liurnya dan mengangguk pelan. Melihat jawaban Hongbin, Pria itu segera menurunkan tangannya dari mulut Hongbin. Bersamaan dengan itu Taekwoon, orang yang dihindarinya, masuk kedalam lift mereka.

Pria itu melirik Taekwoon yang tampak tersenyum tenang. Namun, Hongbin malah tersenyum menikmati wajah rupawan didepannya ini. Tanpa sadar, tangan Hongbin terangkat dan mengusap lembut pipi pria itu.

"Eoh!" Pria tersebut refleks tersentak. Membuat Taekwoon menoleh kebelakang, tepatnya pada Hongbin-Hyuk yang terlihat seperti orang tengah "berproduksi".

"Dasar anak muda" cibir Taekwoon yang langsung keluar begitu pintu lift terbuka.

"What are you...DOING!" Hyuk segera menyingkir dari tubuh Hongbin dan mengusap pipi nya bekas tangan Hongbin.

Hongbin hanya terdiam, dia bahkan tidak sadar apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Namun bibirnya tersenyum seraya mengamati tanganya yang baru saja menyentuh pipi Pria tampan tersebut.

Dengan wajah masamnya, Pria yang masih belum diketahui namanya itu menekan tombol lift kembali menuju lantai atas. Sementara Hongbin terus saja mencuri pandang Pria tersebut.

Tak lama, pintu lift terbuka. Pria tersebut segera keluar, tidak ingin kehilangan sang Pangeran, Hongbin pun memutuskan mengikutinya.

"Kau ingin menjenguk siapa?" tanyanya yang sudah berjalan disamping Pria itu. "Namaku Lee Hongbin"

Pria tersebut hanya terus berjalan tanpa membalas uluran tangan Hongbin.

"Namamu siapa ? Kita tidak baik bertengkar seperti ini terus, jadi.."

"Ya!"

Hongbin terdiam ketika Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sebal dirinya.

"Berhenti mengikuti ku!"

"Lee Hongbin" Hongbin kembali mengulurkan tangannya. Namun Pria tersebut hanya memandang enteng tangan putih mulus miliknya. "Aku Lee Hongbin" Dengan beraninya Hongbin langsung menggenggam tangan Pria tersebut dan bersalaman. "Siapa namamu?"

"Ya!" Pria tersebut menarik tangannya kasar dari tangan Hongbin. "Dasar aneh!"

"Kau mau kemana ?" Hongbin masih tidak menyerah, dia kini memeluk manja lengan Pria tersebut yang tengah berjalan dengan berat hati. "Aku bisa menemanimu"

Pria itu kembali berhenti. Dia terdiam dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup. Tampak dirinya tengah menahan nafasnya, sebelum...

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT THE FUCK! ARE YOU FREAK?! GO AWAY, FAR AWAY. UNDERSTAND!" Pria tersebut tampak kelelahan setelah berteriak begitu kencang. Namun hasilnya tidak sesuai harapannya. Yang dia lihat, Hongbin kini malah tersenyum dengan rona diwajahnya. "Ke...kenapa kau senyum-senyum?!"

Hongbin menutup mulutnya begitu takjub. Kedua matanya berbinar indah. "Kau...sangat imut"

"Wha...WHAT?!"

"Ekpresi wajahmu saat marah. Coba lakukan itu lagi, pleaseeeeee" Hongbin kembali menggelayut manja pada pria tersebut.

"Astagaaa~~ aku bertemu orang gila"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak percaya, Rumah Sakit ini memperkerjakan orang gila"

"Ada apa Hyuk-ie?" Hakyeon terkekeh melihat teman yang juga sekretaris Suaminya tersebut masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan wajah masam. Pria bernama Han Sang Hyuk inilah yang kini menjadi tangan kana Hakyeon secara diam-diam.

"Aku bertemu orang gila. Dia benar-benar aneh"

"Eoh? Sungguh? Tidak terlihat seperti itu"

Hyuk mengeluarkan beberapa berkas dari dalam tas nya. "Apa maksudmu Hyung?" Hyuk berjalan mendekati Hakyeon yang tengah bersandar pada kepala kasur dan memberikan berkas tersebut.

"Lihatlah" Hakyeon menunjuk tepat diwajah Hyuk. "Wajahmu tampak merona. Eiiiihh, kau jatuh cinta yah?"

"Hah?! Yang benar saja!"

"Eooohh~~ mengelak"

"Ck! Sudah! Ini aku bawakan bukti untuk sidang perceraianmu"

"Bagaimana dengan Taekwoon?"

"Aku juga sudah mencarikannya Pengacara, tapi tidak untuk bercerai"

Hakyeon menoleh terkejut pada Hyuk. "Maksudnya?"

"Taekwoon Hyung, ingin mempertahankanmu. Jadi dalam sidang nanti, dia akan berusaha mempertahankan pernikahan kalian"

"Kita kontra ?"

"Lebih tepatnya seperti itu"

"Bagaimana nanti? Pasti akan semakin sulit kan?"

"Besuk Pengacara Lee akan kesini. Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya kan, kau bicarakan saja dengannya bagaimana baiknya nanti"

"Lee ? Yang mana ya ?"

"Aissshh Hyung ini" Hyuk menarik kursi dan duduk didekat Hakyeon. "Pengacara Lee, yang menangani kasus sengketa Perusahaan Taekwoon Hyung"

"Ya!" Bukanya berterimakasih, Hakyeon malah memukul telak kepala Hyuk. "Kenapa kau memberikan kasus ku padanya! Aisssshh! Cari yang lain saja!"

Hyuk mendengus seraya mengusap kepalanya yang masih terasa perih. "Hanya dia yang terbaik. Kau ingin bercerai dengan Taekwoon Hyung kan?! Kalau aku berikan Lee Wongeun padanya, dia yang akan menang."

"Tapi..." Wajah Hakyeon berkerut masam. "Kenapa harus dia"

"Eoh Hyung. Taekwoon Hyung tadi kesini ya?"

"Hmm"

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Hakyeon membungkam mulutnya, dia menatap Hyuk penuh tanya. "Hyuk-ah...apa menurutmu keputusanku ini benar?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku...merasa aneh"

"Aneh?"

"Aku tidak yakin untuk bercerai darinya"

Hyuk menghela nafasnya lelah, dia menggenggam lembut tangan Hakyeon. "Dengarkan aku Hyung." Hyuk menarik berkas dari tangan Hakyeon dan menunjukannya. "Ini adalah bukti ketidaksetiaannya, kita sudah melakukan ini selama setahun lebih, aku rela menghianati Bos ku sendiri hanya untuk menyelamatkanmu, tidak kah kau sadar?! Untuk apa kau terus mempertahankan pernikahan yang seperti ini. Tidak kah kau merasa sakit hati"

"Aku...tau" Kepala Hakyeon tertunduk, menatap perih berkas berwarna coklat itu. "Tapi...aku masih sangat mencintainya"

"Bagaimana dengan Pria itu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Hyuk membuat Hakyeon kembali mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Hyuk terkejut.

"Jika kau mempertahankan Taekwoon Hyung, kau akan melukainya, kau menghina cintanya Hyung! Tidakkah kau sama saja dengan Taekwoon Hyung?! Dengar... pertahankanlah apa yang membuatmu bahagia, jangan biarkan orang yang mencintaimu pergi hanya karena kau mempertahankan orang yang bahkan mencintai orang lain."

"Tapi..Taekwoon"

"Taekwoon Hyung sudah menikah dengan wanita itu!"

Kedua mata Hakyeon membola dengan sempurna, jantungnya terasa teriris mendengar ucapan yang lepas begitu saja dari mulut Hyuk. "Me...nikah?"

"Maaf, aku tidak mengatakan ini dari awal. Mereka melakukan pernikahan secara pribadi, di gereja Tokyo 5 bulan yang lalu"

Hakyeon sudah tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi, dia hanya sanggup membuka mulutnya tanpa bergeming. Dia hanya mampu menelan semua rasa sakit yang terus diberikan suami yang bahkan sangat dia cintai. Pernikahan mereka sudah gagal.

"Menangis pun kau tidak akan bisa mengembalikan hatinya" Hyuk mengusap air mata Hakyeon yang mulai turun perlahan. Bibir Hakyeon bergetar menahan tangisnya yang hampir lolos.

"Aku..., aku akan bercerai dengan Taekwoon"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taekwoon terus memeriksa waktu pada jam tanganya, kini dia dan sekretarisnya tengah menunggu pengacara yang akan mengurus masalah perceraiannya nanti. "Kenapa kau tidak hubungi saja pengacara Lee?"

Hyuk, sang sekretaris, atau yang sering dipanggil dengan sekretaris Han ini tampak begitu tenang, berbeda dengan Taekwoon yang sudah lelah menunggu sedari tadi. "Pengacara Lee tidak bisa mengambil kasus Anda Sajang-nim. Dia mengambil kasus lain yang lebih penting"

"Kau kan bisa menawarkan upah yang lebih besar"

"Saya sudah menawarkan 3x lipat, tapi dia tetap menolak"

Taekwoon mendengus kesal. "Dia pikir masalahku tidak penting apa ?!"

"Selamat Pagi, Tuan Jung. Maaf saya terlambat"

Taekwoon melirik tajam seorang wanita yang baru saja datang dan tampak cemas. "Duduk!" ucap Taekwoon dingin. "Darimana saja kau?! Aku membayarmu bukan untuk membuang waktuku"

"Sajang-nim, tenang dulu" Hyuk berusaha melindungi sang Pengacara dari semburan kemarahan Taekwoon. "Mungkin Pengacara Jung terjebak macet"

"Ck, memang dasarnya Pengacara tidak berguna"

BRAAAAAKK

"Ya! Dasar tukang selingkuh!" Wanita yang tadinya ketakutan kini malah melotot tajam pada Taekwoon. "Jika aku harus memilih, aku tidak sudi membelamu, lebih baik aku membela Istrimu, dan mendukung perceraian kalian! Kalau kau keberatan dengan ku cari saja pengacara lain! Dasar pecundang!" Pengacara Jung mengambil berkasnya dan pergi darisana meninggalkan Taekwoon dan Hyuk yang melongo tidak percaya.

"Kau memperkerjakan monster padaku?" guman Taekwoon yang masih syok terhadap sikap pengacara barunya tersebut.

"Saya juga tidak tau, sajang-nim"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cha Hakyeon, apa kabar?"

"Baik. Senang berjumpa dengan Anda lagi"

Hakyeon dan pengacaranya tengah bertemu di kafetarian Rumah Sakit. Seperti perkataan Hyuk sebelumnya, dia akan bertemu dengan Pengacara Lee mengurus masalah perceraiannya.

"Saya sudah dengar semuanya dari Sekretaris Han. Saya turut prihatin"

Mereka berdua memilih duduk ditempat yang jauh dari keramaian.

"Aku tidak menyangka, hubungan kalian akan jadi seperti ini. Seharusnya dulu..."

"Wongeun-ah! Kita bahas soal ini saja, Oke"

Wongeun terdiam dengan terus menatap raut wajah Hakyeon yang tampak kusut. "Kau tampak tidak sehat, Hyung"

Hakyeon tersenyum kecut, "Jadi, apa rencanamu?"

"Kita akan tuntut cerai perlahan saja. Jika dia menyangkal perselingkuhanya, kita akan gunakan bukti yang kita miliki"

Hakyeon hanya mengangguk mendengarkan ucapan Pengacaranya.

"Hyung" Wongeun menggenggam tangan Hakyeon, menatap sendu Pria manis didepanya.

"Aku menyesal semua ini terjadi. Jika aku tau dia memperlakukanmu seperti ini, aku akan mempertahankanmu dulu."

Hakyeon terdiam, raut wajahnya berubah sendu. Dia tau nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tapi penyesalan tidak akan mengubah segalanya. "Aku tidak menyesal karena mencintainya, Wongeun-ah" Hakyeon melepas tangan Wongeun dari tangannya. "Aku hanya menyesal, karena tidak bisa menjadi Istri yang sempurna untuknya"

"Hyung..."

"Kita adalah masa lalu. Aku minta kau tidak usah membahas semua itu"

"Hyung" Wongeun menggenggam tangan Hakyeon kembali. "Bisakah kau kembali padaku? Bisakah, kau memilihku lagi?"

Hakyeon terdiam, dia menatap sendu Wongeun yang masih memberikan tatapan sayang dan peduli itu padanya. Dia yang meninggalkan Wongeun untuk Taekwoon. Dia yang memulai kesalahan ini. "Wongeun-ah, aku..."

"Hakyeon Hyung"

Hakyeon dan Wongeun menoleh kearah suara yang memanggil namanya. Pria itu tampak menatap tajam Wongeun yang tengah menggenggam erat tangan Hakyeon.

"Won..Wonshik-ah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please Review!**

 **Jangan langsung balik, hayooo!**

 **See You next chapter**

 **N-nyeooooooong~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Wishes**

 **LeoN**

 **Navi**

 **Hakyeon, Taekwoon**

 **Wonshik, Jaehwan**

 **Hyuk, Hongbin**

 **VIXX**

 **M**

 **Yaoi/BL**

 **Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Semua sudah beres?" Wongeun berdiri menunggu Hakyeon yang tengah menata semua barang di kamar rawatnya. Hari ini dia akan menghadiri sidang perceraiannya dengan Taekwoon. Dan setelah itu dia akan keluar dari rumah sakit, kembali ke rumahnya, rumah masa kecilnya.

"Mari aku bawakan" Wonshik yang sedari tadi membantu Hakyeon berberes mengambil alih koper yang dibawa Hakyeon. Mereka pun keluar dari kamar dan bergegas meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Mereka turun ke lantai bawah dengan lift segera mungkin, pintu lift terbuka dan mereka keluar tepat berpapasan dengan Hongbin yang hendak menuju lantai atas.

Melihat Hakyeon yang sudah rapi dengan sweater merah mudanya, Hongbin langsung membungkuk dengan sopannya. "Anda akan segera pergi?" Tanya Hongbin basa basi.

Hakyeon hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Wonshik yang mendapat pertanyaan Hongbin langsung menggandeng tangan Hakyeon. "Menemani calon Istriku" ucapnya dengan tampang sok kerennya. Hal itu langsung membuat Hongbin berdecak sebal.

"Oh oh oh, aku lupa jika sahabatku kini menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang sangat sangaat can..tik" sindir Hongbin yang tampak tidak terima dengan kesombongan Wonshik. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, jika dia memang iri dengan Wonshik yang berhasil mendapatkan hati primadona Rumah Sakit ini, terlebih lagi dengan berani Wonshik mengambil Hakyeon dari sisi Jung Taekwoon. Orang yang begitu di hormati disini. Hongbin akui, Hakyeon memang memikat hatinya, namun dia hanya mampu menganggumi sosok Hakyeon dari jauh.

"Berhenti bercanda. Kita harus segera pergi" ucap Wonshik yang tampak serius dan melewati Hongbin begitu saja.

"Ya! Anak itu..." Hongbin yang hendak memukul kepala Wonshik tertunda saat dirinya melihat seseorang yang langsung membuatnya membungkukkan badannya hormat. Begitu juga dengan seluruh manusia yang berada dirumah sakit kecuali Hakyeon, Wonshik, dan dua orang yang bersama Taekwoon.

Hakyeon tampak terkejut melihat Taekwoon yang kini berdiri didepannya dengan senyum hangat. "Woon-ah? Kenapa kau disini?"

Taekwoon mendekati Hakyeon dengan tatapan lembutnya yang tak pernah lepas dari Hakyeon. "Menjemputmu," Ucap Taekwoon setelah memberikan kecupan singkat dipipi gembal Hakyeon.

Mata Wonshik langsung menyipit marah melihat tindakan Taekwoon. Dia segera menarik Hakyeon menjauh dari Taekwoon. "Aku yang akan mengantarnya"

Taekwoon tidak seperti biasanya, dia tampak tenang saat Wonshik menatapnya tajam. Dia mencoba tidak memperdulikan Wonshik dan terus memberikan sikap lembutnya pada Hakyeon. "Ayo, kita harus selesaikan ini. Aku tidak ingin kita berpisah" Taekwoon mengulurkan tangannya pada Hakyeon.

Hakyeon hanya menatap Taekwoon dengan raut bingungnya. Dia tidak mengerti, dia begitu dilema. Beberapa saat lalu, dia begitu bersiteguh ingin berpisah dengan Taekwoon dan mengakhiri ikatan mereka. Namun sekarang, melihat Taekwoon berdiri didepannya membuat kedua kakinya lemas, dia ingin sekali menangis dan memeluk Taekwoon. Dia merindukan suaminya ini, dia masih...mencintainya.

"Kau masih mencintaiku kan? Kita bisa perbaiki ini"

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Yeon!" Wonshik berusaha meyakinkan Hakyeon.

Disisi lain, diluar persitegang ketiga orang itu. Hongbin dengan senyum mengembangnya terus menatap Hyuk yang mulai terlihat risih. Kedua mata Hongbin seakan ingin melompat keluar.

"Kau..." Hongbin spontan menunjuk Hyuk dengan teriakannya. "Kau datang lagi?"

Kedua mata Hyuk langsung membulat saat Taekwoon sontak menoleh padanya. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan Taekwoon curiga dan mengetahui jika dalang dibalik bocornya perselingkuhan Taekwoon adalah dirinya.

Hyuk segera berlari dan membungkam mulut Hongbin. Dia membungkuk pada Taekwoon dan menyeret Hongbin pergi dari sana. Membawa dirinya dan orang aneh ini ke tempat yang sangat pribadi. Kamar mandi.

"Mpuuuaahh" Hongbin segera mencari pasokan udara saat tangan Hyuk telah lepas dari mulutnya. "Aku tau kau merindukanku...aku kan jadi malu~"

Hyuk menaikan sudut bibirnya, tepatnya merasa risih melihat sikap sok manis Hongbin. "Aku beritahu ya" Hyuk meyudutkan Hongbin di dinding. "Jangan katakan pada siapapun jika aku pernah datang kesini, terlebih lagi untuk bertemu dengan Hakyeon Hyung"

Hongbin begitu menurut dan langsung menganggukan kepalanya, dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan alasan Hyuk mengapa dia harus merahasiakan itu semua. Karena sekarang, jantungnya tengah berdegup sangat kencang merasakan tangan Hyuk yang masih menggenggam tangannya tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum?!"

Bukannya menjawab Hongbin malah memukul pelan dada Hyuk yang sontak membuat Hyuk menaikan alisnya.

"Apa?!"

Lagi, Hongbin memukul dada Hyuk seperti kucing pemalu.

"Apa sih?!"

Mendengar Hyuk yang mulai sebal, Hongbin tersenyum merona dan segera mengangkat tangannya yang tengah digenggam Hyuk.

Hyuk sontak membulatkan mata saat dirinya menyadari tanganya menggenggam tangan Hongbin begitu erat. "Ehhemm" Hyuk begitu salah tingkah, segera melempar tangan Hongbin begitu saja. "Itu... itu diluar kendali ku"

"Aku tau" Entah kenapa Hongbin begitu centil ketika didekat Hyuk, dia terus tersenyum malu dengan tangan jahilnya yang tak pernah berhenti memukul sayang dada Hyuk. "Kau tak bisa mengendalikan dirimu saat didekatku kan?"

Mendengar ucapan Hongbin langsung membuat Hyuk menelan salivanya. Dia bertingkah seperti orang yang merinding akan sikap Hongbin. "Dasar aneh." Ucapnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Hongbin yang masih senyum-senyum bak orang gila.

Kembali kepersitegang sebelumnya, Taekwoon berusaha mengambil alih Hakyeon dari sisi Wonshik.

"Hakyeon-ah, jika ini terakhir kali kita bersama. Tidak bisakah kau memperbolehkanku mengantarmu, Kumohon"

Hakyeon menatap tangan Taekwoon yang masih menunggu kedatanganya. Sementara dia dapat merasakan tangan Wonshik yang menggenggam semakin erat tangannya seperti tidak mengijinkan Hakyeon pergi.

"Pergilah"

Hakyeon sontak menoleh pada Wongeun yang baru saja berbisik pelan padanya.

Wongeun, kini tengah tersenyum lembut pada Hakyeon. Dia menganggukan kepalanya, menyuruh Hakyeon meraih tangan Taekwoon. Dia sangat mengenal Hakyeon, dia tau Hakyeon masih mencintai Taekwoon. Dan Wongeun ingin tau alasan dibalik masalah ini, mengapa Taekwoon melakukan hal itu dan bagaimana perjuangan Taekwoon nantinya untuk Hakyeon. Karena disini, Wongeun memilih menjadi pihak netral. Seperti hatinya yang berada ditengah, antara cintanya dengan Hakyeon dan persahabatanya dengan Taekwoon.

Hakyeon mengatur detak jantungnya. Sebelum dia benar-benar melepas genggaman Wonshik dengan sebuah ucapan maaf.

"Hanya untuk kali ini" Hakyeon menatap memohon pada Wonshik yang tampak terluka dengan tindakan Hakyeon. Setelah semua yang dia lakukan, Hakyeon tetap memilih Taekwoon melebihi dirinya.

"Ini tidak adil, Yeon" ucap Wonshik dengan kerutan sendu diwajahnya.

"Aku akan kembali lagi padamu. Hanya untuk kali ini" Hakyeon menatap sendu Wonshik, dia tersenyum lembut walapun dia merasa ini memang salah. Dia melukai Wonshik namun, mungkin untuk kali ini saja. Dia juga ingin memiliki perpisahan walapun sekejap.

Hakyeon meraih tangan Taekwoon yang langsung menggenggamnya dan membawanya pergi darisana.

Wonshik hanya terdiam tidak percaya melihat kedua orang itu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Cinta butuh pengorbonan bukan? Itu yang dulu aku lakukan" Wongeun mencoba mencoba memberitahu hal yang harus Wonshik tau. "Mungkin kau harus berkorban. Seperti yang dia lakukan dulu"

Wonshik menoleh, menatap sendu Wongeun yang tersenyum lega menatap kedua orang itu yang tengah berjalan bergandengan.

Wongeun kembali tersenyum dan kini menoleh, menatap Wonshik yang tampaknya tidak paham dengan ucapannya itu. "Dia sudah berkorban besar untuk cintanya. Tidak adil jika dia kehilangan Taekwoon begitu saja"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua tangan itu masih bertautan begitu erat. Taekwoon tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya selama perjalanan mereka menuju tempat persidangan. Dia selalu menganggumi paras cantik Hakyeon, menyukai senyum hangat itu, lekukan matanya, dan suara manjanya yang begitu menenangkannya. Taekwoon mungkin sadar, jika seharusnya dia tidak melakukan hal itu pada Hakyeon. Namun, Taekwoon tidak bisa melakukan apapun, karena masalah itu sudah terikat padanya. Semua ini untuk Hakyeon, semua ini untuk hidupnya. Taekwoon tidak ingin kehilangan Hakyeon, dan sekarang dia juga berusaha mempertahankan Hakyeon seperti beberapa tahun lalu.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?"

"Sudah lebih baik"

"Kau..sudah makan?"

Hakyeon hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Dan Taekwoon sadar, keadaan mereka sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi.

"Canggung bukan? Aneh rasanya jika kau mendiamkanku seperti ini"

"..."

Taekwoon tau, Hakyeon masih marah dan kecewa padanya. Dia tetap harus menang dipersidangan agar dia mempertahankan pernikahan mereka, atau dia harus membuat Hakyeon mencabut gugatannya.

"Kita sudah sampai" Hakyeon melepas tautan tangan mereka dan segera keluar dari mobil setelah mobil berhenti ditempat terselenggaranya sidang cerai mereka.

Begitu pun sebuah mobil yang baru menyusul dan parkir disamping mobil Taekwoon. Wongeun dan Hyuk keluar dari dalam mobil dan menghampiri pihak masing-masing.

Wongeun berjalan terlebih dahulu bersama Hakyeon memasuki gedung. Sedangkan Taekwoon dan Hyuk menyusul dibelakang mereka.

Memasuki ruang sidang, kedua pihak segera duduk ditempat masing-masing. Taekwoon duduk disamping pengacara Jung yang telah menunggunya.

"Ingat Tuan Jung, jangan terpancing emosi. Karena mereka akan menyudutkanmu sebagai tersangka utama"

"Ini terdengar seperti kasus pembunuhan Nona Jung" Sindir Hyuk yang terlihat begitu tegang.

"Aku hanya mengumpamakannya saja"

"Aku mengandalkanmu" Ucap Taekwoon singkat dan jelas. Dia terus menatap Hakyeon yang tampak tenang menatap pada Hakim yang mulai berbicara.

"...Kita buka sidang pertama pada hari ini" Sang Hakim mengetok palunya 3 kali, dan mulai membaca dokumennya. "Saudara Cha Hakyeon menggugat cerai atas tindakan perselingkuhan Saudara Jung Taekwoon. Untuk pihak penggugat, silahkan berbicara"

Wongeun sebagai pengaca Hakyeon segera berdiri dan menuju ketengah, menghadap kepada tamu dan beberapa juri yang hadir didalam persidangan. "Tuan Cha dan Tuan Jung sudah 5 tahun menikah. Dan Tuan Jung selalu pergi meninggalkan Tuan Cha selama berbulan-bulan lamanya. Terlebih lagi setiap sakit Tuan Cha kambuh Tuan Jung tak pernah datang. Dan setelah Tuan Cha menyelidiki kejanggalan hubungan mereka, ternyata Tuan Jung telah menikah secara diam-diam dengan seorang wanita di Jepang. Dengan ini kami menggugat cerai atas nama Tuan Cha Hakyeon. Sekian." Wongeun kembali duduk setelah menjelaskan secara singkat masalah yang terjadi.

"Apakah anda menerima gugatan mereka?" Sang Hakim bertanya pada pihak Taekwoon.

"Kami keberatan Yang Mulia, kami menolak gugatan cerai Tuan Cha atas Tuan Jung"

"Silahkan sampaikan pembelaan kalian"

Jung Eunji berdiri dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Wongeun. "Tuan Jung pergi selama berbulan ke luar negeri untuk berbisnis, dia bekerja untuk memberi nafkah demi Tuan Cha. Dan untuk mengapa Tuan Jung tak pernah datang ke Rumah Sakit? Itu adalah salah. Tuan Jung datang walapun terlambat. Klien kami tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan bisnisnya dan kembali ke Korea. Untuk perselingkuhan...Iya, itu benar dilakukan Tuan Jung"

Semua orang begitu terkejut dengan penuturan sang Pengacara. Begitu pula Hakyeon dan Wongeun, mereka pikir, Taekwoon akan berusaha menyangkal perselingkuhanya. Namun, Pengacara itu malah membenarkannya yang malah membuat gugatan Hakyeon menjadi kuat.

"Sekian dari saya" Eunji kembali duduk saat suasana sidang mulai riuh. Mereka masih terkejut dengan ucapan sang pengacara.

"Pengacara Jung, anda yakin dengan yang anda ucapkan? Jika anda membenarkan tuduhan Pihak penggugat, saya dan para juri tidak akan bisa membela kalian"

"Kami yakin Yang Mulia. Kami tidak berniat membantah tuduhan. Kami disini berniat memperjuangkan pernikahan Tuan Jung dengan Tuan Cha."

Semua orang lantas terdiam. Eunji kembali berdiri dan menghadap pada pihak penggugat. "Kami akan membuat pencabutan gugatan Tuan Cha Hakyeon"

Hakyeon terdiam, dia mulai terlihat tenang. Benar apa yang dikatakan Wongeun kemarin. Taekwoon akan menolak gugatanya dan mencoba mempertahankan pernikahan mereka. Tapi yang dia tidak sangka, mengapa Taekwoon mengakui perselingkuhan itu. Hal itu akan melemahkan Taekwoon disidang ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonshik duduk terdiam di kursi taman Rumah Sakit. Dia tidak terlalu merasa kecewa terhadap tindakan Hakyeon tadi, yang dia pikirkan sekarang, apa maksud dari ucapan Wongeun. Pengorbanan apa yang dia maksud?

"Wonshik-ah"

Wonshik sontak menoleh saat punggungnya disentuh lembut seseorang yang langsung membuatnya menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?" Jaehwan, orang yang benar-benar tidak ingin Wonshik temui sekarang, malah duduk disebelahnya. "Kau bertengkar dengan kekasihmu itu ya?"

"Mau apa kesini?"

Jaehwan tampak tersenyum kecut mendengar tanggapan dingin Wonshik. "Aku merindukanmu, jadi aku kemari"

"Pergilah, aku tidak ingin diganggu" Wonshik hendak berdiri namun tangan Jaehwan langsung menariknya untuk kembali duduk.

"Aku tau kau tidak bisa mencintaiku. Setidaknya, biarkan aku mengatakan hal penting padamu"

Wonshik terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Jaehwan. Sebenarnya dia sudah paham apa yang akan diucapkan Jaehwan kali ini, pasti soal perasaan. Wonshik sudah cukup lelah mendengar itu semua.

"Jika aku boleh jujur, aku hanya kecewa saat kau memiliki kekasih. Tapi saat aku tau kekasihmu itu adalah Istri dari pria lain, aku merasa sangat marah padamu. Aku berfikir, kenapa pria baik sepertimu tega merebut Istri orang" Jaehwan menatap lurus kedepan mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya. "Aku tau mereka ada masalah, aku tau pria itu melakukan kesalahan. Tapi jika kau menggunakan kelemahan mereka untuk mengambil hati Hakyeon, itu hal yang salah Wonshik-ah. Setiap masalah pasti ada jalan keluar, setiap perbuatan pasti ada alasan, kau tidak pantas menjadi dinding penghalang untuk mereka."

"Kau tidak tau, itu karena aku mencintainya. Kau tidak akan mengerti itu"

"Lalu ? Apa kau mengerti perasaanku? Apa kau tau kalau aku sangat mencintaimu?"

Wonshik terdiam, dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jaehwan. Benar adanya jika dia membuat Jaehwan berada dipihak yang tersakiti karenanya, tapi dia tidak bisa melepaskan Hakyeon, dia begitu mencintainya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Jaehwan menghembuskan nafasnya, mencoba mengatur perasaannya yang mulai terguncang. "Aku akan melepasmu."

Wonshik menoleh terkejut pada Jaehwan yang kini berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tidak masalah bagiku jika harus mengorbankan perasaanku, tapi ingat Wonshik-ah, kau tidak mengenal mereka, kau tidak tau bagaimana masa lalu mereka. Jangan sampai kau rusak hal berharga yang mereka miliki. Kuharap kau bisa memikirkan ini baik-baik" ucap Jaehwan dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Wonshik yang kembali dibuat bingung. Sama seperti halnya Wongeun, Jaehwan juga mengatakan hal yang serupa padanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang ingin mereka katakan, Kenapa Wonshik hanya dibuat menerka-nerka semuanya? Ada apa dengan Hakyeon dan Taekwoon? Isi kepala Wonshik dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan-pertanhaan yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak mampu untuk menjawabnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tenang semuanya!"

DOK DOK DOK

Hakim memukul palunya mencoba menenangkan situasi sidang yang mulai riuh. "Pihak penggugat silahkan lanjutan"

"Terimakasih Yang Mulia" Wongeun berdiri bersama selembar berkas yang dia ambil dari map. "Ini adalah bukti fotocopy surat nikah antara Tuan Jung dan Nona Park" Wongeun memberikan lembar itu pada Hakim. "Di surat tersebut tertulis kalian sudah menikah dua bulan yang lalu, tetapi...Kalian sudah bertunangan 2 tahun yang lalu. Tuan Jung..." Wongeun berdiri menatap tajam Taekwoon. "Anda melanggar sumpah sakral anda sebagai seorang suami, dan anda telah menghianati Tuan Cha. Jadi, terimalah perceraian ini"

"Dari mana anda mendapatkan surat ini ?" Hakim bertanya setelah membaca dengan teliti surat ditangannya.

Wongeun menatap pengacara Jung yang mulai khawatir. "Dari seseorang yang tidak bisa disebutkan namanya"

"Ya! Kau tidak bilang jika kau sudah bertunangan 2 tahun lalu?!" Eunji berbisik tajam pada Taekwoon yang kini memandang cemas ke Hakyeon.

"Selama Tuan Cha berada di Rumah Sakit. Tuan Jung selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan Istri simpanannya tersebut. Benar bukan?" Wongeun kembali memojokan Taekwoon. "Kau sudah kehilangan kepercayaan Istri mu. Sudah tidak ada yang bisa Anda lakukan Tuan Jung. Sekian dari saya" Wongeun menunduk hormat pada Hakim sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Pihak tergugat ada yang ingin disampaikan?"

"Terima kasih Yang Mulia" Eunji berdiri dari duduknya. "Bolehkan saya memanggil Tuan Cha untuk saya tanyai?" Eunji meminta permohonan kepada Hakim.

Wongeun tampak terkejut, seharusnya yang dia panggil adalah saksi, kenapa dia malah meminta penggugat untuk menjadi sesi seperti ini.

"Silahkan" Jawab tegas sang Hakim.

Dengan sekali hembusan nafas, Hakyeon berdiri dan duduk di kursi samping jejeran Hakim atau tepatnya tempat bagi para saksi sidang.

Eunji mendekati Hakyeon dan berdiri didepannya. "Tuan Cha Hakyeon, sudah berapa lama anda mengenal Tuan Jung?"

Hakyeon menautkan keningnya, "Kita sudah menikah selama 5 tahun"

"Saya bertanya. Berapa lama anda mengenal Tuan Jung?"

Hakyeon tampak bingung, dia menelan salivanya dengan paksa. Taekwoon terus menatap Hakyeon khawatir, ada sorot mata tak tega disana. Tapi mungkin ini yang terbaik agar Hakyeon tau segalanya.

"Aku...tidak terlalu ingat"

"Jadi...anda lupa?"

"Aku tidak lupa!" Ucap Hakyeon tak terima pada Eunji yang tampak tersenyum senang.

"Nona Park Seojin. Anda mengenalnya?"

"Dia sahabatku."

"Dia adalah istri simpanan Tuan Jung, itu menurutmu kan?"

"Itu faktanya" Hakyeon menatap tajam Taekwoon yang terus menahan rasa khawatirnya. "Dia, memang berselingkuh"

"Kau...sungguh tidak tau?"

Hakyeon sontak menoleh terkejut pada Eunji.

"Pertunangan dua tahun lalu, dan pernikahan dua bulan yang lalu...Kau sungguh tidak tau?"

Hakyeon terdiam dengan raut wajah bingungnya. Eunji berbalik dan berjalan menuju Taekwoon. "Tuan Jung...Berapa lama kau mengenal Tuan Cha?"

"20 tahun 5 bulan tepat minggu depan"

Hakyeon membulatkan kedua matanya. Suasana sidang begitu riuh.

"Sekarang, bagaimana bisa seseorang suami yang berselingkuh dan dikatakan tidak mencintai istri nya begitu ingat pertemuan pertama mereka."

"Kami bertemu di musim dingin, taman hiburan" Ucap Taekwoon memutus ucapan sang pengacara.

Eunji tersenyum, dia kembali mendekati Hakyeon yang masih terdiam terkejut. "Ini adalah bukti bahwa Tuan Jung masih sangat mencintai anda, 20 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Tuan Cha, bagaimana denganmu? Kau bahkan tidak mengingat pertemuan pertama kalian kan?"

"Yang Mulia, dia memojokan klien saya!" Wongeun berdiri dengan emosinya. Hakyeon terus dipojokan dengan pertanyaan yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak bisa menjawabnya, atau tepatnya dia memang tidak ingat.

"Tenang ! Pengacara Jung silahkan lanjutkan pertanyaan anda"

"Terimakasih Yang Mulia" Ucap Eunji senang yang membuay Wongeun kembali duduk dengan terpaksa.

"Tuan Cha, jika Anda yang melakukan kesalahan atas semua ini. Gugatan cerai ini tidak akan diterima"

Dada Hakyeon terasa naik dan turun dengan berat, nafasnya mulai terasa sulit. Dia tidak boleh kambuh disaat seperti ini.

"Tuan Cha, bernakah Anda merasa di khianati?"

Hakyeon terlihat gusar, ada yang salah disini. Kenapa mereka memojokannya seperti dia yang salah atas semua yang Taekwoon lakukan. Kenapa, Taekwoon menatapnya seperti itu, kenapa dia tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Pengacara Jung.

"Nu...na" guman Hakyeon yang terus menundukan kepalanya dengan sorot mata beratnya. Nafasnya semakin lama semakin sulit, dia terasa tercekat. Dadanya terpompa dengan cepat namun pasokan udara masih sulit dia dapat. Matanya mulai terasa kabur, dan yang dia lihat kini, Taekwoon tengah menatapnya penuh khawatir.

"Panggil Ambulance!" Perintah Taekwoon yang tengah memeluk tubuh Hakyeon dari jatuhnya. Suasa sidang kembali riuh, sang penggugat tiba-tiba pingsan setelah mengalami sesak nafas yang bahkan tidak dia sadari.

"Han Sang Hyuk! Hubungi Ambulance!" Taekwoon kembali membentak Hyuk yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam shock. "Hakyeon-ah,, bertahanlah" Taekwoon memeluk erat tubuh kecil Istrinya.

Kembali terjadi, mereka, seperti kembali ke 2 tahun lalu. Hal yang ingin Taekwoon ubah, namun semuanya tetap sama. Hakyeon, Dirinya dan masalah ini, semua tetap sama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau harus menekannya seperti itu?!" Taekwoon mondar mandir di depan ruang UGD dengan terus memarahi Eunji yang hanya duduk dengan tangisnya.

"Aku tidak tau akan seperti ini lagi hiks hiks aku hanya ingin kalian baik-baik saja"

"Tidak seperti ini Nuna! Kau tau dia lemah, kau tidak bisa menekannya seperti itu!" Taekwoon mengatur nafasnya agar kembali tenang, karena dia membuat Eunji menangis semakin terisak karena bentakannya. "Kita harus bicara perlahan dengannya. Hakyeon akan mengerti"

"Hiks Nuna sudah bilang kan hiks...Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan ini hiks"

"Cukup. Kita sudah membahas ini berkali-kali" Taekwoon dudu dengan lesu disamping Eunji.

"Kalian bisa bersama, tidak harus dalam pernikahan Taekwoon-ah. Appa, Eomma dan Nuna, kita mendukung kalian...Tapi kau tidak harus melakukan ini, hiks Hakyeon hanya membutuhkanmu hiks hentikan saja"

Taekwoon meremas rambutnya kuat. "Aku hanya ingin bersamanya Nuna" Taekwoon menghapus air matanya dengan cepat. "Aku...tidak ingin kehilangan Hakyeon hiks...Aku tidak bisa"

Eunji memeluk tubuh Taekwoon begitu erat. Mereka menangis menunggu kondisi Hakyeon yang sampai sekarang belum membaik. Mereka tetap menunggu disana seperti dulu. Kejadian yang sama hanya akan terus terulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**


End file.
